


The Disappointment (Разочарование)

by knittedstories



Category: Flatland - Edwin A. Abbott, Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittedstories/pseuds/knittedstories
Summary: Память – это самая сильная магия, что имеется в нашем распоряжении. Но она не терпит предательства. Забывший свое прошлое обречен возвращаться к нему снова и снова. И тот хитрый демон, что зовет себя повелителем снов, все ищет способ выпутаться из паутины лжи и интриг, которую сам и сплел. Он обменял свои воспоминания о самом важном на редкую способность менять суть вещей, легким касанием руки, обращая их в золото. Но что-то пошло не так… Неужели золотой блеск может быть таким ослепляющим?





	1. Детство

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flat Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062122) by [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan). 



> Эта история - своеобразное сочетание "Гравити Фолз", "Флатландии" Э. Эбботта и мое скромное дополнение к уже существующему фику "Flat dreams" pengychan. Будет много отсылок оттуда, так что, если у вас есть лишнее время и желание, то вам стоит прочитать его, но это вовсе не обязательно для понимания моей истории... Ну, я надеюсь, что оно будет так.
> 
> Основную идею для своего фика я почерпнула из одной теории на TUMBLER: Билл Сайфер, уничтоживший свой двумерный мир, обманувший тысячи людей, разбивший вдребезги их мечты, сломавший их жизни, в определенный момент заглядывает далеко в будущее и не видит там ничего кроме бесконечной черноты... Его история не должна закончится так же как и началась - он понимает, что должен предпринять что - то и быстро, иначе придется звать ненавистного врага Аксолотля на помощь.
> 
> А темноты Билл боялся больше всего на свете, потому что не было больше рядом с ним того единственного, кто был способен развеять этот страх. Последние воспоминания о нем Всесильное божество стерло из своей памяти точно так же, как сделал Макгакет когда-то. И в этой погоне от самого себя, что длится триллионы лет, рано или поздно наступит день, когда ему придется столкнуться со своими страхами один на один и ответить за все поступки, что он совершил. 
> 
> Но пока он ведет в этой шахматной партии вселенских масштабов, есть ли шансы, что ему понравится исход игры?
> 
> Каждый игрок должен соблюдать правила, чтобы победить,  
> но далеко не каждый по-настоящему желает победы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава посвящена моему дорогому, нежно любимому младшему брату, с которого собственно и писался характер маленького Билла. Не знаю должна ли пугать меня эта схожесть, но при написании она очень выручала.

***  *  ***

 

**«Неужели жажда знаний возникает лишь для того, чтобы обречь того, кто ее испытывает, на разочарование и кары?»**

  
  


_Эдвин. А. Эбботт_  –  **«Флатландия»**

  
  
  
-  _...Конец._  
  
Рано или поздно каждый, кому в полной мере дано ценить и любить мир, в который погружает магия книги, неизбежно сталкивается с этой проблемой: прощание с ней, а точнее с той маленькой Вселенной, в которой оказывается тот несчастный, кто прикоснулся когда-то к ее заветным страницам, в надежде узнать все их секреты.  
  
Как ни старался чтец отдалить миг расставания, несмотря на поздний час, как ни пытался он как можно дольше протягивать это слово буква за буквой, оно все же прозвучало. Так внезапно оборвалась нить повествования очередной истории. Так быстро бежали стрелки часов, унося с собой последние мгновения только что прожитой маленькой жизни. Как и положено доброй сказке все закончилось хорошо: монстры были повержены, герои торжествовали. Жаль, что не все истории заканчиваются подобным образом.  
  
Рассказчик замер, наслаждаясь внезапным мгновением тишины. Можно подумать он лично пережил все те приключения, о которых поведал только что, так тяжело откинулся он на подушку, чтобы перевести дыхание. История закончилась, но его разум все еще был там: в мире, сплетенном из приключений и грез. И даже в бликах и тенях на стене, что отбрасывали мотыльки, кружась в неведомом танце около ночной лампы, можно было увидеть ожившие иллюстрации этого мира. Воображение расписывало и облачало в форму эти мелькающие точки, не желая расставаться с удивительной историей, героем которой очень хотелось бы стать, подвернись такая возможность. Чтец давно вышел из того возраста, когда позволительно еще увлекаться детскими рассказами, а до тех лет, когда увлечение это приходит вновь с сединами и собственными внуками, думать было еще совсем рано.  
  
Он бы и рад был всецело посвятить себя изучению сакральных тайн геометрии и математики, тем занятиям к которым имел склонность с малолетства, но во всех этих стройных рядах цифр и изящной гармонии чертежей и графиков, в гениальной простоте формул, в самой логике вещей, искал он сам того не желая, что – то хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее… чудо. Все эти книги – лишь справочники по тому, что такое жизнь, в них содержатся инструкции тех, кто прожил ее, прочувствовал в полной мере и решил оставить инструкции по эксплуатации, не более. Жить… Жить по-настоящему: сражаться со злом, открывать новые земли, новые звезды, новые миры… - это ли не настоящее чудо? И именно там - в детских историях можно было на краткий миг почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым, помечтать минуту другую о чем-то более опасном и героическом, нежели просто чтение в ночное время.   
  
_Особенно когда ты не можешь позволить себе ничего кроме мечты..._  
  
Тихий вздох. Нельзя вечно тешить себя напрасными иллюзиями. Пора попрощаться с очередной историей, с очередной мечтой. Пора поставить книгу на место к другим, уже прочитанным, бывшим пределам мечтаний. Рано или поздно это случается с каждой рассказанной историей, так ведь? Но стоило рассказчику лишь допустить подобную дерзкую мысль, как на страницу рядом с его рукой легла еще одна рука, только поменьше.   
  
\- Это нечестно!   
  
Тонкий требовательный голосок прорезал тишину, некогда царившую в комнате, словно вольный ветерок, ворвавшийся в распахнутое окно.  
  
\- Что именно?  
  
Маленький слушатель нахмурился. Неужели он один заметил явные прорехи в сюжете, несмотря на всю их очевидность? Эти взрослые бывают такими нерассудительными! Закатив глаз, он решил снизойти до ответа:  
  
\- Тот парень действительно оказался очень хитрым. Он ловко провел этих бандитов в начале, но надо же было так сглупить: отказаться от других приключений... И ради чего! Ради брака с принцессой?  
  
На такое замечание чтец лишь рассмеялся. Но малыш и не думал останавливаться на этом в своих рассуждениях. Активно жестикулируя маленькими ручками для большей внушительности, он торопливо продолжил излагать свои мысли, в большом количестве снующие в его смышленой головке.  
  
\- Именно поэтому я никогда не женюсь - гордо заявил мальчик - И вообще... Это несправедливо, что Чудовище выгнали! Он же не виноват в том, что питается принцессами, в конце концов? Про его дальнейшую жизнь не сказано ни слова… Как теперь он живет там совершенно один? Несправедливо, совершенно несправедливо!   
  
\- Тебе непременно хочется узнать, что случилось с Чудовищем дальше?   
  
Удивился чтец и неловко погладил бархатистую обложку книги, которую минуту назад собирался вернуть обратно на полку.  
  
\- Ну, это куда интереснее чем СВА-А-АДЬБА с описанием в две страницы - ребенок с презрением выделил это слово и насупившись обхватил руками коленки.  
  
Чтец задумался на долю секунды, с осторожностью выбирая слова, в которые он собирался облечь вековые моральные устои прошлых поколений. Он не имел большого опыта общения, как такового, но прекрасно осознавал тот факт, что дети являются куда более требовательными и взыскательными критиками, нежели взрослые. Пока им неведомы «подводные камни» этого большого мира, пока авторитеты ими не признаны и правила не заучены, они так же недоверчивы к ним, как и к тем, кто на время одолжил их любые игрушки. Его младший брат не был исключением.  
  
\- Понимаешь, Билли... Чудовище заслужило такую участь. Его никто не заставлял делать плохие вещи.   
  
\- Но возможно ему просто никто не сказал, что эти вещи являются плохими! - настаивал маленький треугольник, в порыве спора, ерзая ногами под одеялом.  
  
\- Незнание — это не повод для того, чтобы совершать плохие дела в любом случае.   
  
\- Как же тогда отличить плохие дела от хороших? Я вот не знал, что нельзя рисовать в этих глупых папиных документах! А ведь я хотел подрисовать парочку ноликов в «Доходах» только и всего… а в итоге стоял в углу… - он фыркнул, будто преступник, недавно отсидевший приличный срок в мрачной сырой тюрьме - от куда мне было это знать?   
  
\- Но теперь то ты знаешь, что это не хорошо и не будешь так делать… По крайней мере я очень надеюсь на это.  
  
Ребенок устало зевнул (или же поучительный тон брата начинал ему наскучивать) и потер глаз кулаком. Снизу из гостиной послышался глухой бой старых часов и сам воздух словно отяжелел, мягко, но настойчиво вверяя маленького поборника справедливости в уютные объятия постели. Но он, как и подобает истинному борцу, старательно отгонял от себя сон, чтобы ни в коем случае не сдать позиции в этом споре.  
  
\- Папа простил меня в конце концов, а вот Чудовище почему-то никто не простил, и он вечно будет бродить в Страшном лесу в полном одиночестве… Я бы не хотел стоять в углу один целую вечность. Это было бы так скучно!   
  
Старший брат кивнул, словно принимая на веру весомость его аргумента. Он не мог не заметить, как тот старательно трет кулачком засоловевший глаз, а маленькое тельце потихоньку прижимается к его менее покатому боку. Было уже довольно поздно и Билли давно было пора спать.  
  
\- Возможно ты прав. – согласился он, чтобы поскорее закончить этот разговор и как бы для акцента потушил лампу и все – таки положил книгу на прикроватную тумбочку - Но история Чудовища закончилась подобным образом. Понимаешь, у каждого из нас своя история! У меня своя, у тебя своя. И у каждой из них свой конец.  
  
\- Эм... – слова малыша прервал длинный зевок. - и как же закончится твоя история?  
  
Выпалил он наконец после небольшой паузы.  
  
Неожиданно. Старший брат подавил тяжелый вздох, готовый вырваться из самой глубины его души. Точно так же не видел он свою дальнейшую жизнь, как не видел он сейчас, погруженный во мрак своей комнаты. На горизонте маячили не самые радужные перспективы, знать о которых ребенку не следовало. Когда-нибудь он все равно приподнимет завесу жизни, после чего она вряд ли покажется ему такой беззаботной и радостной. Такой, какой она и должна быть в детстве. А пока взрослая жизнь светит тусклым сиянием самых далеких звезд, он должен верить в сказки – в эти добрые и такие далекие от реальности истории, где по хитроумному замыслу автора ложь так умело сплетается с правдой.   
  
\- Я не знаю, Билли.  
  
Он врал.  
  
Иногда знание губит своего обладателя. Медленно, как яд длительного действия. От знаний такого рода, как правило, мы не можем уберечь себя в силу излишнего любопытства или просто стечение обстоятельств. Тем сильнее наше желание уберечь от них наших близких. По крайней мере, хоть кто-то может пребывать в счастливом неведении. Если неведение вообще можно считать счастьем.  
  
\- Это не похоже на тебя, Лиам! Серьезно, ты ведь знаешь все на свете... Хорошо, тогда скажи мне вот что...  
  
_Как закончится моя история?_  
  


**"Я предпочел бы умереть, не видя всего этого! Я бы предпочел уйти, не зная, каким Чудовищем ты станешь!»**    
_"Плоские мечты" – pengychan_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
\- Это выглядит крайне скучно!  
  
\- Разве что выглядит так... На самом деле очень интересная игра.  
  
\- По этой причине ты играешь в нее один?  
  
\- Эм... Не поэтому!  
  
Лиам научился играть в шахматы с помощью одной обучающей книжки, которую родители подарили ему на Рождество. Соперников, в полном смысле этого слова, у него не было, не считая, конечно, его самого. Партия, достойная его тонкого ума, но, увы, весьма предсказуемая. Нельзя почувствовать азарта, когда уверен более чем на 100% в своем успехе. А это и правда немного скучно.  
  
Дело было не только в шахматах. Мало кто заинтересован в общении с таким неравносторонним треугольником, как он, что уж говорить о игре! Именно поэтому в глубине души Лиам лелеял надежду увлечь шахматами хотя бы Билли, несмотря на то что родителей сердило их и без того тесное общение. Он не был уверен в этом наверняка. Но если и так и они действительно опасались этих встреч, то они имели полное право так думать. Больше всего на свете Лиам боялся за это крошечное большеглазое существо, что стояло на цыпочках сейчас рядом с ним, едва дотягиваясь до края стола, и с великим подозрением всматриваясь в шахматную доску. Те многочисленные врачи, которых он повидал на своем веку твердили, что дети восприимчивы и податливы, совсем как глина. Они могут менять свою форму в зависимости от внешних факторов. Лиам боялся, что он может стать тем «фактором», что повлияет на Билли плохо. Но все его попытки не привязываться к нему, сокращать встречи, потерпели полный крах. Оно и понятно: для своего возраста Билли был крайне смышленым мальчиком, интересным собеседником, иногда даже внимательным слушателем, правда очень неусидчивым и шаловливым.   
  
_«Мое маленькое исчадие Хаоса!»_  - так называла его мать, сначала делая вид, что сердится на учиненную шалость, а потом находила, что плащ супергероя, наскоро сделанный из ее новых штор, это очень милая выдумка.   
  
Все ли дело в хитрости или не дюжем обаянии, но стоило лишь понаблюдать какие небылицы он сочинял родителям, чтобы лечь немного позже или съесть пару конфет перед ужином, чтобы убедиться в его манипулятивных способностях.   
  
Что же... Лиам со временем выучил пару его трюков и стал применять свои знания с пользой для себя.  
  
\- Ты не можешь судить об этом, даже не попробовав!  
  
Именно таков был первый его шаг на пути к заветной цели - сыграть на неуемном любопытстве ребенка. Обычно это срабатывало.   
  
\- Ты говоришь точно так же, как мама про капустный салат! От того, что я попробовал он не стал лучше!  
  
...За редким исключением. Но никто не говорил, что это будет легко, верно? Тем слаще победа, чем тяжелее она далась.  
  
\- Возможно, ты еще просто не дорос до этого...  
  
Как бы между прочим заметил Лиам и пожал плечами. На что маленький серый треугольник нахмурился и снова опасливо покосился на шахматную доску.   
  
\- Я уже давно взрослый, папа брал меня с собой в магазин на прошлой неделе! А тебя нет! Наверное, это все потому, что ты – такой большой и умный парень слишком много времени тратишь на какие-то глупые игры, в которых даже нет смысла!   
  
Лиам не нашелся, что ответить, лишь преградил ребром ладони клетчатую доску от торжествующего взгляда мальчика, хоть как-то защищая от него достоинство своей любимой игры. В такие неловкие моменты слова словно застревали в нем. И дело вовсе не в том, что мальчик считал шахматы пустой тратой времени, нет. Просто иногда благодаря своей наблюдательности и способности делать выводы, Билли мог уколоть словами и весьма ощутимо. Он словно бы умел находить слабые места…  
  
Это были страшные глупые мысли, на которых иногда ловил себя Лиам, в очередной раз доказывая себе свое несовершенство и без того явное в физическом плане. Как можно обвинять этого ребенка в лицемерии и злорадстве? Виноват ли он в том, что по наивности своей не понимает насколько печальна жизнь на самом деле и в своих рассуждениях случайно нащупал самое болезненное место в душе старшего брата. Он был прав наполовину… самую неприятную из половин: их отец действительно никогда не брал его с собой на работу в магазин. Он никуда не брал его с собой. И если бы дело касалось какой-нибудь оплошности, какого-нибудь реального проступка он мог бы найти способ все исправить. Он бы с легкостью забросил шахматы, если бы проблема заключалась именно в них!   
  
Но его форма – такая искривленная, непропорциональная, разноугольная, именно она была тем препятствием, которое никак нельзя было преодолеть. Врачи говорили, что если он будет вести себя хорошо и стараться быть во всем похожим на родителей, то со временем форма выровняется, но годы шли… Углы же не менялись ни на градус, а вера Лиама таяла, как снежинка в руке – такая же нежная и хрупкая, прекрасная и недосягаемая вера в счастливое будущее. Его никто не воспринимал всерьез… В долгосрочной перспективе – ни родители, ни эти самые врачи, ни мир, в котором они жили, и даже он сам. Никого не интересовало содержание книги, обложка которой не соответствовала общепринятым представлениям о том, как именно должна выглядеть книга. Не существовало никаких способов для неправильного треугольника, чтобы вклиниться в мир, созданный для идеальных фигур. У него даже не было внушительного острого угла при вершине, как у солдат – равнобедренных, чтобы приводить всех в ужас и трепет. Он был не удобен для понимания, потому что он был другой, совсем другой. Наберись даже с сотню таких вот подобных ему уродцев, что с того? Стоит ли менять мир ради пригоршни статистических ошибок Вселенной? Понятно с точки зрения логики. Нечестно и больно с точки зрения того, кто не вписывается в концепцию мира, в котором живет.  
  
За исключением лишь одного маленького обстоятельства, коим было это существо, что умудрилось задеть Лиама брошенными случайно словами. Существо идеальное по всем параметрам, всеми любимое, всеми обласканное, которое все же искренне верило, что он – Лиам, самый умный парень в мире. И вроде бы отходят на задний план все трудности и не имеет никакого значения разность углов и сторон. Эта наивная и искренняя вера, что поражала сердце сильнее самой страшной болезни. Она порождала надежду, для которой не было никаких оснований в этом жестоком мире.  
  
А ведь Билли был приемным ребенком в семье, но таким капризным и избалованным. Маленький мальчик, перед которым открыты все двери. Столько возможностей и перспектив дает ему его форма, а он не придает этому никакого значения! Иногда всплывала мысль, что если бы он – Лиам, был бы таким же идеальным? Каково это быть настолько желанным, заставлять родителей сиять этой нежной озаряющей улыбкой, вместо того, чтобы вызывать лишь слезы на их глазах (Лиам однажды случайно увидел, как мама плачет; он никогда не перестанет винить себя за это). Этот ребенок ворвался в его жизнь и будучи совсем чужим он сумел осчастливить родителей – его родителей, сделал то с помощью криков и истерик, не лишенных обаяния, но все – таки раздражающих, чего Лиам так и не добился всем своим примерным поведением и большим умом.  
  
Но при всем этом, имел ли он право злиться на него, винить во всех злоключениях своей несчастной жизни? Если даже и имел, то он не использовал это единственное право, которое у него было.  _Он слишком сильно полюбил его для этого_. Столько было причин для ненависти, но все они обратились в прах, сгорели в том комке тепла и нежности, что он породил в сердце Лиама своим трепетным участием, ставшим теперь таким необходимым, таким родным. О, это окрыляющее чувство значимости!   
  
По воле родителей им было суждено разделить одно имя на двоих.  _Уильям_  на языках разных размерностей означает  _«желанный»_. Но как же хотелось Лиаму помимо имени, значение которого явно не подходило ему, разделить с младшим братом и эту наивную идею о том, что форма не имеет никакого значения по сравнению с внутренним миром, что все ограничения исходят от самого человека, а не обстоятельств, с которыми ему приходится мириться. Как бы хотелось, чтобы так было на самом деле. Но когда-нибудь Билли узнает правду. Какое разочарование ждет его впереди! Рано или поздно он внемлет голосу разума и тогда «самый умный парень в мире» перестанет существовать для него, ибо никакие достоинства не могут оправдать уродство. Образ пыльной замшелой завесы, скрывающей секреты взрослой жизни, ясно появился в его мыслях. А за ним еще один: маленькая черная рука, повинуясь сладкому любопытству, стягивает это коварное покрывало… Он поморщился, словно боясь увидеть то, с чем только предстояло столкнуться его младшему брату.   
  
Жизнь сурово наказывает любопытных.  
  
Из мрачных размышлений Лиама вывел внезапный грохот. Билли уже успел пододвинуть стул к столу и взобраться на него. Он сидел напротив, скрестив ноги, и щелкал пальцами по шахматным фигурам. В конце концов одна из них отлетела, сбив несколько других фигурок так, что они попадали со стола.  
  
\- Ой…  
  
\- Что ты делаешь, Билли?  
  
Немного сердито произнес старший брат, тяжело опустившись на пол и поднимая упавшие фигурки.  
  
\- Пытаюсь сделать эту игру интереснее, чтобы мы могли поиграть в нее вдвоем!  
  
Это было своеобразное проявление участия, а этого Лиам получал слишком мало, чтобы не ценить.   
  
\- Может быть все – таки попробуешь сыграть по правилам?  
  
\- Играть по правилам скучно и предсказуемо!  
  
\- Зато не так шумно в любом случае. Хм… Обычно, мне не нравится то, чего я не понимаю…  
  
Лиам врал, он всегда любил узнавать что-то новое. По этой причине до самого потолка были заставлены книгами полки в его комнате. Но что касается Билли, то он верно подметил: мальчик не любил того, чего не понимал. Внезапно его вершину навестило озарение. Так внезапно, что он даже ударился верхним углом о край стола. Потирая ушиб, он торопливо собрал последние шахматные фигурки, словно боясь забыть свою идею, и вновь уселся на свой стул.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь в чем заключается смысл этой игры? – спросил он, попутно расставляя шахматы по соответствующим клеткам и лукаво сощурив глаз.  
  
\- Эм… В том, что его нет?  
  
Лиам рассмеялся.  
  
\- Нет. Смысл в том, чтобы с помощью ума и воображения обойти все возможные правила!  
  
Помимо его воли в глазу Билли загорелись огоньки любопытства. Нарушать правила весело, особенно если речь идет о спрятанных мамой вкусностях. Риск быть пойманным придает им особую сладость.   
  
\- Ух. Это как?!  
  
\- Очень просто. Твоя цель обмануть соперника, застать врасплох его короля, а если ты скучный и предсказуемый, то у тебя это вряд ли получится!   
  
Кем кем, а вот предсказуемым Билли не был. Он это точно знал. Его любопытство, успешно разжигаемое Лиамом, росло в геометрической прогрессии. Вместе с ним посыпалась бесконечная череда вопросов.  
  
\- А где король? Он самая сильная фигура, да?  
  
\- Вот здесь и начинается самое интересное. Король по силе не уступает разве что пешке – самой слабой фигуре.  
  
\- Я не понимаю… Зачем же тогда нужен король, если от него нет толку!  
  
\- Дело в том, что вся сила короля заключается в его армии: пешках, рыцарях, коннице, турах и ферзе.  
  
Перечисляя виды фигур, Лиам демонстрировал их расположение на доске.  
  
\- Какая же фигура самая сильная?  
  
\- Ферзь. Он может ходить во всех возможных направлениях и на любые расстояния.  
  
Ребенок благоговейно взял в руки фигурку черного ферзя так, словно она была живым существом. Обычно его мало заботила аккуратность при использовании вещей. Матери часто приходилось журить его за выходки, которые имели последствия сродни тем, что оставляет после себя торнадо. Не маленький торнадо, нужно отметить. Но, что касается расстановки приоритетов, то мальчик берег то, что ему нравилось, особенно если это касалось самой мощной фигуры в этой глупой игре. Билли уважал мощь. Билли берег то, что было дорого для него.  
  
\- Ого! Да, такую фигуру будет жалко потерять в бою…  
  
\- Да, но и это не беда.  
  
\- Как?  
  
\- Если довести до края доски пешку, то она может стать любой фигурой… В том числе и ферзем!  
  
Мальчик замер, будто до конца не понимая смысл сказанного. Это напомнило ему одну из тех историй, что перед сном рассказывал ему старший брат. В них (в этих историях) простачку прежде чем стать героем, приходилось пройти через множество испытаний. Как правило в него никто не верил в самом начале, все смеялись над ним, но в итоге он добивался высот, тогда как его обидчики оставались не у дел. Билли любил такие истории.  
  
-… Лиам.  
  
Непривычным для него тихим шепотом произнес он после продолжительной паузы.  
  
\- Да, Билли?  
  
\- Научи меня играть в это! Только с одним условием.  
  
\- Я слушаю тебя.  
  
\- Если я выиграю ты достанешь для меня печенье, целую банку! Каждый раз, когда я буду побеждать ты обязуешься делать это! Таковы условия нашей сделки! Согласен?  
  
Своими выходками мальчишка уже походил на бывалого торговца. Он станет достойной сменой для их отца, когда вырастет в этом не было никаких сомнений. Но так как на скорую победу можно было не рассчитывать в ближайшее время, Лиам согласился на это условие не раздумывая.  
  
Они ударили по рукам.  
  
  


**«Есть два способа вырваться вперед: играть по правилам лучше всех или лучше всех нарушать правила!»**    
  
_\- Боб Хакер_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
\- Господин Сайфер, сэр, поступили новые сведенья по поводу расположения частей противника!   
  
\- Я внимательно слушаю вас.  
  
Главнокомандующий склонился над картой, испещрённой клетками и расположением его армии. Вдалеке слышались взрывы, голоса сотен людей, звоны сотен клинков – все те звуки, что так привычны бывалому военному мужу и являются неотъемлемой частью его действительности.   
  
\- Милорд, одна из дивизий продвинулась на несколько позиций вперед, вы уже, должно быть, осведомлены об этом. Также вам должно быть известно, милостивый государь, что в качестве разведки был снаряжен отряд конницы.  
  
\- Да, мне это известно. Ближе к делу!  
  
Он сделал властный жест рукой, чтобы прервать поток ненужной информации, исходящей от его адъютанта.  
  
\- В ходе операции наш отряд был встречен рыцарским полком. Казалось, что противник ожидал прибытия конницы, удар был нанесен внезапно.   
  
Казалось, что адъютант колеблется. Видимо опять принес неутешительные вести. Что ж. Командир спокойно кивнул, чтобы придать ему уверенности и услышать остальную часть донесения.  
  
\- После непродолжительной битвы отряд был разгромлен.   
  
Мгновение адъютант наблюдал за реакцией своего командира. Не увидев значительных изменений на его стороне, он выпалил как на духу.  
  
\- Какие будут дальнейшие распоряжения вашей милости? Встретим рыцарей Короля со всем гостеприимством, на которое только способны штыки нашей пехоты и отомстим…  
  
\- Нет. – прервал его главнокомандующий - Нам пришлось пожертвовать нашим отрядом, но это будет не напрасная жертва! Выдвигаем тяжелую артиллерию!  
  
Адъютант был поражен услышанным. На мгновение он усомнился в компетентности своего начальства, настолько абсурдной, на первый взгляд казалась эта идея при данном раскладе. В порыве чувств он забыл о всяких приличиях.  
  
\- Господин Сайфер, это безумие! Будьте же благоразумны, сэр, вы потеряете еще один отряд!  
  
\- Отставить! Оставьте доводы разума на долю проигравших и доверьтесь мне!  
  
Это замечания явно не успокоило адъютанта. Он продолжал таращиться на начальника с таким видом, будто это он только что сморозил глупость, а не наоборот. Это же так очевидно! Почему люди хоть иногда не хотят пользоваться своими извилинами?   
  
Подавив вздох, он терпеливо пустился в подробные объяснения:  
  
\- Королю будет не выгодно нападать на нас. Мы отвлекли внимание его рыцарей, пожертвовав конницей. Теперь путь открыт. Если он нападет сейчас, то погибнет. Тем временем мы прорвем линию фронта и захватим рыцарскую дивизию другого порядка, а если все пойдет хорошо, то и конницу. Выполняйте приказ немедленно!  
  
\- УИЛЬЯМ НОРМАН САЙФЕР!!!  
  
Туман, нависший над полем битвы, рассеялся и перед задремавшим юным главнокомандующим предстал школьный класс. Ребенок удивленно замигал, до конца не осознавая, что это: страшный сон или неутешительная действительность, но когда его взгляд встретился с разгневанным взглядом учителя – старого семиугольника, то сразу же развеялись всякие сомнения по этому поводу.  
  
\- Мистер Сайфер, очень надеюсь на то, что мы не потревожили вас уроком истории!  
  
По классу прокатилась волна смешков. Билли не нашел ничего лучше, чем выпрямиться и замереть за партой, не проронив ни слова.  
  
\- Хорошо. Раз вы настолько ознакомлены с материалом, что мои слова вгоняют вас в сон, не могли бы вы выйти к доске и рассказать эту тему всем нам. Возможно, мы почерпнем что – то новое из вашего видения данного вопроса.  
  
Ребята провожали Билли к доске, скалясь и перешёптываясь, словно воины древности, встречавшие плененного ими раба. Мальчик даже мог ощутить тяжесть кандалов на своих лодыжках и запястьях, а чугунный шар, что влачился за ним в его воображении, был причиной того, как медленно он продвигался к доске – этому позорному столбу всех, кому только приходилась учиться в школе. Когда он наконец достиг места оглашения приговора, учитель, напоминавший сейчас скорее сурового судью, внимательно уставился на него, в ожидании оправдательной речи.  
  
Билли никогда не питал особого восторга от учебы, хотя и считался примером для подражания. Его табель успеваемости пестрел от высоких баллов. Он был наделен гибким умом и быстро схватывал даже самый сложный материал. Особенно, если он был как всегда тщательно и дотошно объяснен Лиамом.  
  
В мальчике каким – то совершенно непостижимым образом сочетались два качества, которые мешали ему учиться без помощи старшего брата. Он был гиперактивен и ленив одновременно. Всегда находился повод для того, чтобы отложить выполнение домашней работы на потом; заучивание формул являлось пустой тратой времени… зачем учить, если логичнее было бы решить задачу более простым способом, который он непременно придумает прямо во время контрольной; а вся эта напрасная «писанина» вообще никогда ему не пригодится в жизни… В общем, Лиаму приходилось каждый раз прибегать к всевозможным ухищрениям, чтобы увлечь его тем или иным уроком, точно так же, как он некогда увлек его шахматами. Впрочем, шахматы стали единственным занятием, для которого Билли энергии не жалел. Он заработал не так много печенья с тех пор, но теперь это не имело особого значения, так как мальчик вошел во вкус. Сам факт игры привлекал его теперь гораздо больше приза. И теперь Лиаму не нужно было просить, чтобы тот составил ему компанию. На этот раз, когда появлялась минутка свободного времени, Билли донимал брата, следуя за ним по пятам и многозначительно потряхивая шахматной доской. И как правило Лиам не мог отказать ему в столь соблазнительном предложении. Их партии становились все увлекательнее и длились все дольше и дольше. Иногда им приходилось прятать доску под кровать, перерисовывать расположение фигур, играть тайком под одеялом под тусклый свет фонарика – в общем прибегать к многочисленным уловкам и хитростям, лишь бы не прерывать затянувшуюся партию. Вчера, например, был побит очередной рекорд. Если не считать многочисленных перерывов, это была игра, продлившаяся почти сутки. На ночь же пришелся самый разгар битвы. Каждый из них понимал, что завтра придется просыпаться с большим трудом, да к тому же велика была опасность быть обнаруженными родителями, но никто не решался сдать позиции первым. Так, подобно грабителям во время кражи, они продолжали вести свои воображаемые войска по клетчатому полю боя, то и дело осторожно выглядывая из-под одеяла, чтобы удостовериться в том, что их не раскрыли. Именно по этой причине Билли впервые крепко заснул прямо на уроке истории. Именно поэтому он сейчас стоял у доски и тщетно искал способ выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации.  
  
\- Эм…  
  
\- Хорошо, облегчим вам задачу!  
  
Снисходительно сказал строгий преподаватель, оседая своим грузным многоугольным телом на стул.  
  
\- Мистер Сайфер, назовите самое кровопролитное и значимое событие в мировой истории в период второго тысячелетия нашей эры, дату его окончания, его причины, а также главных участников этого события.  
  
После непродолжительной паузы мальчик без особого труда нашел, что ответить. Именно эту тему недавно рассказывал ему Лиам. Кто мог подумать, что вся эта скукота пригодится однажды?  
  
\- Великая война, начавшаяся 1939 году. Основные участники: шестиугольник Инвасор, именно он узурпировал власть в своем королевстве и развязал эту войну; Великий круг Сальваторис – являлся суверенным правителем нашего государства в то время. В войне так же принимала участие группа объединенных мелких королевств. Причиной начала войны является неудержимое желание Ивансора захватить весь зримый мир, а также ограниченность территорий и природных ресурсов его страны. В ходе долгих лет непрерывной борьбы наше королевство одолело армию Ивансора и присоединило к себе часть его владений**.  
  
\- Абсолютно верно!  
  
Похвалил учитель, нехотя позволяя более ласковым ноткам смягчить его некогда суровый голос.  
  
\- Но прежде чем я прощу вам ваше недостойное поведение, позвольте мне задать вам последний вопрос: Каковы причины победы наших войск над армией Ивансора?   
  
Об этом Лиам не упоминал. Но это было уже не так важно. На этот вопрос без труда можно дать ответ и без всякой подготовки.  _Достаточно лишь умение здраво рассуждать…_  
  
\- Я считаю, господин Гептагон, что причины, по которым нам удалось победить Инвасора в том, что наша армия была лучше организована и вооружена, а командование действовало слаженно и эффективно, чего нельзя сказать о войске противника, ведь оно состояло в основном из неподготовленных крестьян, которые ничего кроме вил в руки то и не брали.  
  
Мальчик гордо выпрямился, более чем довольный своим ответом, ожидая очередную порцию похвалы. Это единственная вещь, которая оправдывала учебу в целом. Билли любил, когда его хвалят. Ему нравилось быть в центре внимания.  
  
-… И это все?  
  
Последовал удивленный возглас.  
  
\- Эм… Ну да!  
  
\- Какую же роль вы отводите Великому кругу Сальваторису в таком случае, молодой человек?  
  
\- Ну… Какую же роль он мог играть, если на деле от него не было никакого проку? Не поймите меня неправильно, сэр, но я не совсем понимаю почему его называют Великим. Его не было ни в столице, ни на передовой во время боевых действий, тогда как…  
  
Мальчика прервал исступленный вопль господина Гептагона, которого настолько возмутили слова ученика, что он на мгновение лишился дара речи. Едва совладав с чувствами, учитель сдавленно прокряхтел.  
  
\- Как вы смеете так говорить о заслугах виднейшего деятеля нашего государства?! Послушать вас, так у жалкого смутьяна с шестью углами, коим был Инвасор, были какие-то шансы против величия бесконечно угольного Сальваториса?! В чем по-вашему заключается сила нашей страны, если не в идеальности руководящих нами Кругов?   
  
\- Сила короля в его армии!  
  
\- Прекратите немедленно молоть чепуху, юноша! Если вы верите в то, о чем говорите то вы глупы и невежественны! Как учитель, я попытаюсь переубедить вас и научить истинному положению вещей. Знайте же, что сила Круга заключается в самом Круге: в его уме, в почти бесконечном количестве сторон близком к идеальной окружности, в красоте конфигурации и формы и ни в чем другом! Никогда, молодой человек, зарубите это на одном из ваших углов, а выбор у вас небольшой и это не займет много времени, что не видела история таких примеров, чтобы фигура с меньшим количеством сторон оказывалась сильнее той, у которой сторон больше. Это закон природы: побеждает сильнейший! Сила же заключается в том, сколько сторон вы имеете и насколько симметрична ваша конфигурация!  
  
Доводы учителя озадачили юного треугольника. Какого черта в вопросах военного дела играет роль красота конфигурации? Он был готов отдать что угодно, чтобы увидеть собственным глазом как противник поспешно отступает при виде этого округлого совершенно беззащитного существа. Никто и не сомневается в могуществе Кругов. Но велико ли дело быть могущественным, когда в твоих руках почти безграничная власть? А вот, что касается реальной силы, то на этот счет Билли имел большие сомнения. Слова учителя кардинальным образом расходились со здравым смыслом. Юный треугольник впервые смутно осознал: что-то во всем этом было совсем неправильно, не так как рассказывал ему Лиам, а он то не стал бы врать, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Лиам всегда руководствовался доводами разума, доводами логики, и что странно – он никогда и никого не осуждал. Тогда как этот старый плут мистер Гептагон осуждал всех, кто имел меньшее число углов, чем у него. Билли действительно не мог похвастать большим их количеством и от того большее недоверие питал к учителю. Он треугольник, но совсем не глупый. И Лиам тоже треугольник, а он то точно является самым умным парнем в мире! По крайней мере поумнее этого самодовольного болвана, который ко всему прочему носит этот отвратительный галстук в горошек – ни ума, ни вкуса!  
  
Неприятное, почти тошнотворное чувство… Будто бы большой младенец стоит перед тобой и указывает тебе, что и когда ты должен делать. По логике вещей – это взрослые должны указывать младенцам на их место в этом мире, а не наоборот. От чего-то Билли почувствовал себя совсем взрослым сейчас. Он не смог удержаться от болезненно горького замечания:  
  
\- Это так глупо!  
  
По окончанию этого бесконечно длинного урока истории табель успеваемости Билли раз и навсегда перестал пестреть хорошими отметками.  
  
**_Взрослые бывают такими нерассудительными!_**  
  
  
_*Отсылка на события Второй мировой войны. Invasor (нем.) означает захватчик и является аллюзией на Адольфа Гитлера, Salvatoris (латынь) переводится как спаситель.  
_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
\- Норман, сегодня так холодно…  
  
Эти слова растворились в пустоте жарко натопленной комнаты. На самом деле они не предназначались для кого бы то ни было. Скорее саму себя миссис Сайфер успокаивала, оправдывая свое нынешнее состояние. Она прижалась к панели камина в тщетной попытке побороть дрожь. Вот уже как пять дней она не могла согреться. Ее супруг не услышал эти слова или просто проигнорировал их, так же погруженный в свои мысли.  
  
\- Сын спит?  
  
Спросил он сухо, не отрывая взгляд от газетных строк. Он давно оставил безуспешные попытки уловить значение печатного слова. Газета служила ему в качестве укрытия от тревожного взгляда жены. Это было жалкое зрелище: наблюдать за ее состоянием все эти дни… Точно так же как наблюдать за своим собственным состоянием.  
Ей хотелось уточнить которого из двух сыновей он имел ввиду… Досадная привычка, не имевшая теперь никакого смысла. В любом случае теперь одному из мальчиков никогда не придется жаловаться на сон, ведь ему впредь никогда не суждено проснуться.  
  
\- Да, я уже уложила Билли.  
  
\- Тем лучше… Завтра я хочу взять его с собой в магазин. Работа должна отвлечь его от всего этого.  
  
Мистер Сайфер громко откашлялся.  
  
\- … Кстати о работе: я планирую немного повысить цены на галстуки, материал довольно сильно подорожал.  
  
Обычно он не обсуждал работу со своей женой. Это сугубо мужская тема, в которую не принято посвящать женщин. Но разговор не клеился, а Норману хотелось говорить о простых, повседневных вещах, точно так же, как это было раньше. И его работа была тем, что он знал лучше всего. Будучи еще совсем молодым треугольником, он начинал делать робкие шаги в мире бизнеса сначала в роли подмастерья у одного довольно успешного лавочника, а затем дела его быстро пошли в гору: свой магазин, доходное дело, удачный брак по - любви, казалось, что все складывалось вполне удачно, но у судьбы на его счет были немного другие планы. Теперь Норман так завидовал тому юнцу без морщин и сомнений, коим он был когда-то. Влюбленный в жизнь, влюбленный в свою работу, в лукавый прищур женщины, ставшей его женой, от которой он так хотел иметь детей, этих маленьких и большеглазых продолжателей фамилии Сайфер, он не подозревал тогда, как быстро погаснет в нем эта искра любви. Умерло что-то в мужчине, не сумевшем уберечь любимую женщину от слез, неспособного защитить своего ребенка. Он остро осознавал, что как раньше уже никогда не будет.  
  
К подобному выводу пришла и его жена, всматривающаяся в казавшуюся теперь такой пустой нишу над камином. Еще пару дней назад на ней было гораздо больше фотографий, чем сейчас. Мельпомену накрыла новая волна озноба от вида этих ужасающих светлых пятен на обоях, пробелов в ее жизни, которые ничто в мире не способно было заполнить. На этой стене больше не было  _его_  фотографий. А ведь они были… Она лично снимала каждую из них в тот самый роковой день. Снимала, целовала и плакала, снимала, целовала и снова плакала, снимала… И с каждым движением рвала себе душу на миллионы мелких кусочков, ибо не в силах были материнские руки порвать то последнее, что осталось на свете в память о ее милом мальчике.   
  
Кочерга дрожала в ее руках, когда она попыталась перемешать и без того ярко пылающие дрова, чтобы хоть как-то унять этот озноб. Она не справлялась, никогда не справлялась! Умерло что-то в женщине, что выносила и родила такого хорошего, но неправильного ребенка, который за свою короткую жизнь успел столько вытерпеть, выстрадать так много; не додавшей ему столько любви, сколько он заслуживал; не сумевшей сохранить тепло домашнего очага.  
  
Они с мужем готовились к этому моменту с самого начала. Но жизнь так жестока, что ей было мало и этого. Она отравляла сердца безутешных родителей этими ужасными крупинками надежды. Знакомые, соседи и родственники то и дело подливали масла в огонь этого коварного чувства, своими рассказами о том, что, мол в семье двоюродного кузена одного их знакомого неравносторонний мальчик выровнялся со временем и ему выдали паспорт, в котором значилось «неравносторонний в допустимых пределах». И тогда биение их сердец учащалось от радости, они хватались за эти крохи хороших новостей, словно утопающие за соломинку. Пусть жизнь тех, кто неправилен «в допустимых пределах» и была загнана в жесткие рамки многочисленных лишений, но это была хоть какая – то возможность.  
  
Но жизнь большая любительница злых шуток. Все надежды разрушились в один миг, словно карточный домик. К такому невозможно было подготовиться заранее!  
  
И их единственный ребенок теперь стал последней ниточкой, что связывает Мельпомену с этим жестоким миром, обидевшим ее так несправедливо. Ради Билли она всеми силами сохраняла достоинство, ради него одного она все еще продолжала жить. Только и эта тонкая ниточка готова была вот-вот разорваться.  
  
\- Норман… - тихим и надрывистым голосом произнесла линия и смотря невидящим глазом, испуганно куда-то мимо мужа в пустоту. В ней все еще шла эта неравная борьба с горем, что все сильнее сдавливало ее грудь - Билли ненавидит меня!  
  
От этих слов треугольник подскочил, как от действия пружины. Отброшен газетный заслон, потерявший свое стратегическое значение. Его рассекретили, окунули в реальность, словно в таз с холодной водой и требовали слова. Он хотел говорить все это время, но с той целью, чтобы убежать от разговора о самом главном. Та видимость полного равнодушия и спокойствия, что они сохраняли вдвоем всеми силами, на которую только способны родители, недавно лишившиеся своего ребенка, только что дала трещину.   
  
\- Он не… С чего ты взяла?  
  
\- Он винит меня в  _его_  смерти, Норман! Но разве же я виновата? Разве же я не хотела, чтобы Лиам был жив? Я потеряла его еще тогда, пыталась смириться, но я не хочу лишиться и Билли теперь! Он все, что у меня есть! Это слишком жестоко!  
  
Вся форма женщины мелко задрожала. И это выражение… Снова. Точно та же растерянность во взгляде, непонимание и боль, что и 16 лет назад, когда миссис Сайфер впервые взяла на руки новорожденного Лиама. Уже тогда она знала, что когда-то наступит день, в который придется расстаться с ним подобным образом. Уже тогда она мысленно похоронила его, еще не начавшего жить.  
  
Это было невыносимо. Едва сдерживая гнев, Норман схватил и с силой сжал ее запястье. Раньше он никогда бы не позволил себе грубость ни по отношению к ней, ни по отношению к детям. Раньше он не думал, что переживет собственного ребенка. Подобная боль вызывает непреодолимое искушение сделать все возможное, чтобы просто забыть треть своей жизни, со всеми ее радостями и бедами, лишь бы не чувствовать ее больше.  
  
\- Забудь об этом, жена, ты слышишь меня? Его больше нет и никогда не было, потому что мы знали, что он был обречен! Сын поймет это со временем, а сейчас молчи!  
  
Его слова не могли остановить поток рыданий безутешной матери, оцепеневшей от количества чувств, что она носила в себе так долго.  
  
\- Во имя Кругов, молчи!!  
  
Голос мужчины дрогнул. Норман отвел взгляд, в последней попытке уберечь свое достоинство.   
  
Свет правды заставляет тьму лжи расступиться.  
  
Блики от огня в камине заиграли в потоках его слез.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Билли не спал. Он не делал этого с тех пор, как Лиама забрали. Мать старалась проводить с ним больше времени теперь. Все эти проявления заботы не могли не раздражать! Можно подумать, что он нуждается в ее сочувствии! Отвратительно было наблюдать, как они вместе с отцом стараются делать вид, что ничего не случилось! Его брат не был домашним питомцем, которого родители, из жалости к своим сердобольным детишкам, закапывают на заднем дворе в коробке из-под обуви с деланной скорбью! Они не имели права рассчитывать на  _его_  жалость!  
  
_**«Ты позволила им забрать его!!! Ты позволила им увести моего брата!»**_  
  
Эхом раздавался в его разуме собственный отчаянный крик. С того самого дня, навсегда породив непреодолимую пропасть между матерью и сыном. Но вот полоска света под дверью потухла, погрузив его комнату в беспросветную темноту – это его мать выключила свет и, поскрипывая половицами, спустилась в гостиную вниз по лестнице; вместе с ней потух и гнев, оставив после себя горький осадок.  
  
Это странное чувство утраты… Оно подобно навязчивой боли в верхнем углу. Разумом ты можешь постичь ее причины, но какой-то совершенно непостижимый предатель-музыкант играет на струнах твоей души, касаясь острым как бритва смычком самых тонких из них, самую грустную музыку которую никто не в силах повторить на настоящем инструменте. И ты не можешь перестать слушать! И чувствовать ты тоже перестать не в силах. Это то, что он испытывал на протяжении нескольких дней. Нет, в этом было еще что-то… Невидимый враг, что тянул свои бесчисленные длинные руки к его постели, наблюдал за ним всеми тысячами глаз, прятался под покровом темноты. Этот смутный страх был и раньше, но сейчас он заполнял собой все пространство, душил.  
  
Билли всегда боялся темноты. Он понял это, когда по прихоти судьбы погас свет. Чтобы не случалось в жизни, мальчик всегда находил утешение, поддержку, совет, интересную историю в этом божественном алькове знаний, в этом пристанище тепла и света, в комнате своего старшего брата. Билли всегда стремился к свету! Пусть иногда нарушая правила ради этого.  
  
Бывало он притворялся спящим, чтобы сбить с толку наивную мать, которая приходила целовать его перед сном, а потом, дождавшись, когда стихнут ее шаги и противное поскрипывание ступенек, он на цыпочках пробирался в спальню Лиама, боясь иногда издать лишний вздох. Это был их общий секрет! Он даже стучался особым образом, подобно члену какого – то сверх тайного общества. А их культом были истории – детские сказки, которые Билли никогда бы не променял даже на все секреты Вселенной! Даже сейчас, если хорошенько покопаться в закоулках памяти, можно услышать его голос, такой заумный, иногда заносчивый… Такой родной голос:  
  
\- Ну, хорошо! Только на этот раз это будет последняя история на сегодня, а потом ты пойдешь к себе, пока родители не увидели, ладно?  
  
Билли всегда отвечал на эти слова радостным кивком. Билли никогда не выполнял своих обещаний. Под неторопливое чтение старшего брата, он засыпал, прижавшись к его боку, будто бы тот был подушкой. Было очень тепло в его объятиях. Сейчас же на двери в заветную комнату висел внушительный замок и теперь мальчик коротал ночи, опасливо прижавшись к стене и укрывшись одеялом по самую вершину.   
  
_Не существовало больше бока, к которому он мог бы прижаться._  
  
Но и оно не было достаточным укрытием от этой вездесущей темноты и тишины.   
  
_Не было больше голоса, который убаюкивал, рассказывая добрые сказки со счастливым концом._    
  
Невидимый, но такой ощутимый, враг подступал со всех сторон, сковывая фигурку маленького треугольника в холодные объятия ужаса.   
  
_Не было больше объятий, способных отогреть его душу._  
  
Страх отбивал мелкой дрожью по его коже. Так страшно еще никогда не было!  
  
_Потому что не было больше того, кто мог бы прогнать этот страх._  
  
\- Я… Я так скучаю по тебе, Ли! Почему ты ушел?  
  
Не было ответа. Можно подумать, что мог бы быть… Умный парень мог бы выкрутиться из этой ситуации, верно? Он знал так много вещей! И в чем смысл всех его знаний, если они не спасли его от… смерти.  
  
Гулким эхом раздалось вдруг это слово в просторах его детского разума – смерть, сколько в нем темноты, пустоты и тишины! Никогда раньше это туманное и далекое понятие не становилось таким близким, почти ощутимым. Казалось бы, он может встать с постели, протянуть руку и почувствовать ее холод на кончиках своих пальцев. Холод и вековую пыль давно минувшего. Неужели именно так должны заканчиваться истории?   
  
Впервые он ощутил весь ужас, которую порождала темнота! Нет, это не тот нелепый страх, когда дети, наслушавшись страшилок перед сном, со всей пылкостью своего юного воображения выдумывают всевозможных монстров, а потом сами начинают верить в них и ждать, когда их когтистые лапы начнут скрестись под их кроватью.  
  
Он ощущал всю свою беззащитность перед ликом неизведанного, словно все сущее могло наблюдать за ним в эту минуту, а он, сколь часто не моргал своим единственным глазом, не мог видеть ничего кроме черноты, черноты, черноты; он слышал рой своих мыслей – они без умолку жужжали и жалили его разум в этой необъятной тишине. Билли не любил того, чего не знал. Он сильно боялся неизвестности.  
  
От бессилия слезы брызнули из его глаза. Он был один. Наедине с темнотой, со своим страхом, со своим горем, с осознанием того, что все в этом мире имеет свой конец.  
  
В ТОМ ЧИСЛЕ И ЕМУ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ НАСТАНЕТ КОНЕЦ.  
  
Вот чем по-настоящему пугает темнота: Она проливает свет на самые потаенные уголки нашего разума, нашей души…  
  
…Нашей боли.


	2. Власть.

* * *

  
  


**«Пора действовать!  
Пора за все поквитаться!  
Пора нарушить правила!  
Начнем…» **  
_X Ambassadors «Renegades»_

  
  
  
  
Темнота космического пространства внезапно отступила перед волной ярко голубой вспышки света. Столь непривычное, хотя и не редкое явление для космоса, оно на мгновение раздвинуло границы бесконечной тьмы. Нарушив все правила приличия и такта, свет не считался ни с чем, чтобы достигнуть своей цели, ведомой лишь ему одному, на самой большой скорости, которая только возможна на просторах Вселенной. Но краток был миг озарения. Загоревшись на пару секунд, молодая галактика погрузилась в привычную необъятную черноту. И только голубая точка вдалеке напоминала о произошедшем.  
  
\- Ребята, ребята, кажется, началось!  
  
С восторгом взвизгнул Криптос. Иногда он забывал про свою кичливую важность и превращался в сущего ребенка. И на этот раз он забыл про свою маску, в порыве почти детской радости. Правда картина, представшая перед его взволнованным взором, с лихвой оправдывала самые бурные проявления восторга. Не каждый день выпадает своими глазами (или глазом, в случае Криптоса) лицезреть столь впечатляющую красоту. По крайне мере, если ты по природе своей вообще способен чему – либо удивляться. Иначе тут бессильны все красоты Вселенной вместе взятые.  
  
\- Неужели? Эм… Вы не находите это… тусклым? Возможно, я придираюсь, но я как-то иначе представлял себе такое событие… Недостаточно размаха, что ли!  
  
\- Чем ты недоволен, Шести? Может быть тебе мешают видеть твои густые усы? Знаешь, если дело в них, то я легко это исправлю.  
  
Рассмеялась Пироника и сделала пальцами жест, словно стрижет ножницами, в сторону Шестиграна, что не способствовало улучшению его настроения. Он продолжал бурчать, любовно поглаживая дорогую его сердцу поросль на своем лице.  
  
\- Эй, парни! Что за настрой? Я более чем уверен, что самое интересное ждет нас впереди! В любом случае шеф сказал, что это зрелище стоит, проделанных нами усилий, так что наслаждаемся победным фейерверком!  
  
Все с трудом поняли то, о чем пытался сказать Зубы, так как он, по физиологическим причинам, имел привычку мямлить и плеваться во время разговора. А, к сожалению всех членов банды, разговаривал он очень много, но привыкнуть к этому все никак не удавалось.  
  
\- Кстати, а где сам шеф?  
  
Как по волшебству, словно слова Восьмерки были каким - то заклинанием, над ним и его товарищами возник сгусток шипящей энергии. Этот сгусток, потрескивая и искрясь, в мгновение приобрел треугольную форму и словно прожектор, ярко осветил банду кричаще-желтым сиянием.   
  
\- А слона то ты и не приметил, Восьмерка! Ты бываешь крайне ненаблюдательным!  
  
Раздался высокий и смешливый голос начальства. К его внезапным появлениям из неоткуда было привыкнуть гораздо сложнее, чем к слюнявым изъяснениям Зубов. К тому же, подобно каждому уважающему себя боссу, он как никто другой умел застать врасплох своих подчиненных, тем самым, вызывая в них непроизвольный трепет. Наблюдать эту смесь из подчинения и страха на их физиономиях доставляло ему несказанное удовольствие.  
  
\- Эм, шеф… а кто такой слон?  
  
Межпространственный бандит удивленно замигал, не улавливая смысл шутки. Такое случалось с ним крайне часто и в такие моменты он чувствовал себя неуютно.  
  
\- Ах да, еще десяток миллиардов лет… Когда-нибудь ты лично познакомишься с ним и возможно даже попробуешь... И эй, это по-настоящему большой парень, так что готовь желудок! Кстати, к вопросу о масштабах… Кому – то из нас тут не доставало размаха, я правильно понял?  
  
Шестигран нервно взглотнул и неловким движением поправил свою шляпу. Он готов был провалиться сквозь землю в данную минуту, если бы это было возможно. Фактически они находились посреди космоса, где не было никакой точки опоры. К счастью, на помощь подоспела Пироника. То и дело ей приходилось прикрывать задницы своих незадачливых соратников, тем самым спасая их от опалы. Она не преследовала никаких миротворческих целей, нет. Просто она знала о своих особых правах и то, что ими было бы греховно не пользоваться время от времени. Водить дружбу с всевидящим существом бывает крайне полезно.   
  
\- Эй, это было по-своему круто, Билл, но с точки зрения смертных. Разве коротенькая вспышечка – это то событие, которого ждут долгие тысячелетия? Ты бы не стал распылятся из-за таких мелочей! Признайся, что все не могло закончиться этим!  
  
Треугольник одобрительно щелкнул пальцами в сторону женщины – циклопа и хитро сощурил глаз.  
  
\- Зришь в корень, малышка! Впрочем, как всегда. Шести, дружище, по всем вопросам, касающимся широты взглядов отныне обращайся к Пиронике, она хорошо разбирается в этом! А если серьезно, то советую вам отложить всю эту болтовню на потом, если вы не хотите пропустить самое интересное, потому что все должно случится уже через…  
  
Он изящным движением изогнул свое запястье и внимательно уставился на него, словно сверял время по наручным часам.  
\- Девять, восемь, семь, шесть, пять… Упс!  
  
В мгновение ока юная галактика содрогнулась от самого мощного взрыва, который только случался за всю ее относительно короткую историю. Насколько же права была Пироника! Та вспышка лишь жалкая пародия, тень этого бесконечного восхитительного потока фотонов и разлетавшихся частиц плазмы! Когда-то давно – пару секунд назад – лишь тусклая голубая точка, одна из многих на бесконечных вселенских просторах, крупинка в песке времени; теперь же – сверхновая на последнем этапе своей грандиозной жизни*, королева среди других звезд на этом космическом балу.   
  
Прошлое и будущее огромной звезды, словно взмахом острейшей бритвы, разрезала бесконечная волна света, настолько ослепительная, что невозможно было держать глаза открытыми. Все члены банды отвели взгляды, болезненно щурясь и скуля, оторванные от обыденности и привычного космического мрака, словно они на самом деле встречали коронованную особу и готовы были преданно склонить колени перед ее величием. Кто угодно был способен на это кощунство: поддаться слабости и предпочесть покой тьмы обжигающей силе света.  _Кто угодно, но не Билл._  
  
Так долго он страдал от неукротимой жажды, что теперь, получив в свое распоряжение власть и могущество, не мог утолить ее. Не мигая, вбирал он свет во всех его проявлениях, словно усталый путник пустыни, что пьет из долгожданного оазиса и не может напиться. Ядовито-зеленый, кроваво-красный, лавово-оранжевый… Поток белого расщепился на тысячи самых разнообразных цветов, на миллиарды их всевозможных оттенков. Все тысячи глаз Всевидящего ока закрылись на время, чтобы он мог устремить все силы своего сознания в одной точке, забыв на мгновение о том, что существует что-то в Мультивселенной помимо этого удивительного торжества света и цвета. Именно такую палитру искал для себя некогда серый продавец галстуков и шляп, чтобы с ее помощью писать картину своей жизни. Тогда он и в самых дерзких мечтах не мог вообразить того головокружительного успеха, которого ему предстояло добиться. Тогда он даже не мог вообразить себе, что будет любоваться цветами столько, сколько захочет.  
  
**_Я так хотел бы увидеть цвета! Я так хотел бы…_**  
  
Несколько секунд Билл провертел в разуме, вдруг всплывшую фразу, словно разглядывая ее с разных сторон. Да, когда- то он не мог себе позволить ничего кроме черного, белого и их скучных сочетаний, но теперь-то он мог ни в чем себе не отказывать.  
  
_**…Да, он мог бы, будучи таким умным парнем.**  
_  
Билл мысленно сделал движение сродни пожатию плеч и отбросил эту навязчивую мысль в долгий ящик. Именно там надлежало быть всем воспоминаниям о его жалком существовании в прошлом. Ему еще долго не придется разбираться в своих личных архивах.  
  
Время будущего уже наступило, и он знал какой должна быть его история. Она непременно должна быть яркой! Настолько, чтобы в глазах рябило. Он, как заботливый творец, вылепит мир, который будет повиноваться полету лишь его безудержной фантазии, пусть даже она и пугает простых обывателей. К черту этих скучных ублюдков! При желании он найдет себе достойную аудиторию. А сейчас перед ним расточала свои красоты умирающая звезда. В столь краткий миг доказывала она миру сколь много света и энергии она еще могла принести ему, доживала последние секунды своего грандиозного умирания так, словно триллион лет ее былого существования были ничем иным, кроме сна.   
  
Миг триумфа дарила ей смерть.  _Билл хотел жить так же как она умирала!  
_  
Взрыв напомнил ему о том моменте, когда он обрел свою силу. Безызвестный лавочник, подпольщик, бывший заключенный межпространственной тюрьмы – все то, кем он был раньше сгорело вместе с его жалким серым телом. Все его прошлое погребено под собственным пеплом и обломками его старого разрушенного мира. Его новая (и к тому же вечная) жизнь сияла всевозможными оттенками желтого и искрилась теперь всемогущей чистой энергией, имя которой БИЛЛ САЙФЕР.  
  
Он рассмеялся пафосу собственных мыслей, но черт возьми, если это не было истинной правдой.  
  
Глухой хлопок вывел его из задумчивости. Подумать только, взрыв такой силы, что в его эпицентре перестали вдруг действовать все законы физики, включая и тот, что мешает звуку распространяться в вакууме! Вот это мощь! Перед ней не стыдно снять шляпу в знак почтения. По достоинству он оценил разрушительный гений этой сверхновой звезды, мысленно прикинув какое бесчисленное множество планет было сожжено губительным лучом ее рокового блеска. Теперь и он обладал достаточной силой, чтобы заставлять других уважать себя. Настало его время блистать среди пепелищ!   
  
Порывы звездного ветра закружили потоки плазмы – бренный пепел, некогда существовавшей звезды–гиганта, в замысловатых разноцветных завихрениях. Сияющий туман звездной пыли окутал место величественной катастрофы своим непостоянным ореолом. Много времени понадобилось зрителям столь удивительного и единственного в своем роде представления, чтобы прийти в себя.   
  
\- Я впечатлен.  
  
С присвистом сказал Шестигран. Пироника в порыве возбуждения забыла о своем вечном чувстве голода. У Зубов отпала нижняя челюсть. Криптос отвернулся от всех и закрыл глаз руками. Все поняли, что он плакал, но никто не решился упрекнуть его в этом. Только Билл молчал и никак не реагировал. Пироника выдохнула и приблизилась к нему. Розовое пламя на ее теле играло гораздо ярче обычного.  
  
\- Эй, счастливый папаша, с прибавлением!  
  
Рассмеялась она и хотела было хлопнуть его по задней поверхности, но удержалась от этого дружеского жеста – пережитка их совместного тюремного прошлого.  
  
\- Поздравляю с рождением такого крупного малыша!  
  
\- Галактических размеров!  
  
Подхватил Восьмерка.  
  
\- У него твои глаза… Глаз… У тебя он один, верно?  
  
Все проигнорировали бесплодную попытку Зубов подключится к шутке. Блеск его остроумия опять был оставлен без внимания.   
  
\- На правах отца тебе нужно дать имя. Так ведь?  
  
Предложение Шестиграна было встречено остальными членами банды бурным ликованием. Билл жестом истинного театрала ответил на это польщенным поклоном. Лучшим же проявлением его признательности послужили бокалы, наполненные космическим ликером, появившиеся в руках каждого.  
  
\- Прежде чем я дам имя этому ребенку с чертовски своенравным характером… Тьфу, ребята, это становится заразным!  
  
Он заливисто рассмеялся, чуть не расплескав содержимое своего бокала.  
  
\- А если серьезно, то это заслуживает тост. Кхм кхм… Мы чертовски хорошо поработали, парни! Если подумать, то первая завоеванная галактика – это большой шаг. Но я не дам вам заскучать, будьте уверены. Как только мы как следует отожжем в этой галактике, мы примемся за захват следующей! Это похоже на одну из тех видеоигр на Lottocron 9: мы проходим уровень за уровнем, но наша цель – самый главный босс, тот большой и действительно крутой парень, вечно качающий свои права. Но мы покажем ему, что таких как он мы едим на завтрак, заедая круассанами с кофе. А сейчас выпьем же за расширение Царства кошмаров!  
  
Десятки голосов поддержали его слова возбужденным гиканьем и свистом.  
  
\- Постой, Билл, а как же ты все – таки назовешь ее? Как я знаю эта галактика не так давно появилась и на правах первопроходца и завоевателя ты мог бы это сделать.  
  
Пироника перебила его, возвращаясь к предыдущей теме разговора. Только она имела на это право.  
  
\- Хм… Дайте-ка подумать!  
  
С нескрываемым любопытством банда ожидала какое же решение примет их предводитель. К тому же, не последнюю роль играло коллективное желание хорошенько напиться после продолжительной борьбы с солдатами межгалактических блокпостов, которые охраняли границы совсем юной и не обитаемой галактики. Все они заслужили право немного расслабиться.  
  
\- Есть идея!  
  
Вскрикнул Билл, торжественно поднимая свой бокал с фиолетовой мерцающей жидкостью, и несколько десятков глаз в нетерпении уставились на него.  
  
\- Я нарекаю ее… - многозначительная пауза - галактикой Треугольника!  
  
Бандиты переглянулись с видом, говорившим о том, что никого совершенно не удивило такое решение, но за процветание нареченной галактики выпили с большим удовольствием.  
  
  
  
  
  
_*Описание взрыва реально существовавшей сверхновой звезды, в результате чего образовалась черная дыра M33 X-7 в галактике Треугольника (М33)._  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
\- Я еще недостаточно пьян, чтобы принять эти условия, приятель. Положительно пьян, но недостаточно!   
  
Треугольник недоверчиво сощурил глаз толи от фамильярного тона, вложенного в слово «приятель», так резавшего слух, толи от сомнения по поводу кондиции своего собеседника.  
  
\- Ну это не проблема, ты знаешь. Немного магии и выдержки, и ты дойдешь до нужного состояния.  
  
И в довершение своих слов в руках его делового партнера – не молодого дельца-гуманоида, появился новый стакан с опасной на вид жидкостью.  
  
\- Шутки в сторону! Ты серьезно рассчитываешь получить от меня технологию, запрещенную в большинстве известных мне размерностей? Зная тебя, я понимаю, что для тебя это совсем не проблема, но я не настолько безумен, чтобы добровольно соглашаться на бесконечную одностороннюю смерть! Можешь считать меня трусом, но я умываю руки!  
  
Билл откинулся на кресло, закинув ногу на ногу и подперев рукой одну из своих боковых сторон.   
  
_Набивает себе цену. Что же, вполне ожидаемо…  
_  
Он давно привык к подобным трюкам с моралью, а точнее к полному отсутствию таковой. Но лицемерие всегда было в особом почете у разумных существ. Кто такой Билл, чтобы судить? Правильный ответ: он был первым среди лицемеров. За теми исключениями, когда оно откровенно раздражало.  
  
\- Ничто не поможет тому, чьи руки по локоть в дерьме.  
  
Ленивым жестом он остановил, готовящуюся волну возмущения.  
  
\- Ты хочешь возразить мне? Твое дело в любом случае – валяй. Я найду способ сбыть товар в менее щепетильные руки.  
  
Гуманоид подбоченившись недоверчиво уставился на него. Затем, после некоторых умственных вычислений, он медленно вытянулся во всю длину своей долговязой фигуры, покручивая стакан узкими длинными пальцами и недоверчиво прищурив глаза.  
  
\- И почему же ты не сделал этого до сих пор, а? За столько лет, что я тебя знаю, ни одна партия товара, что ты получал, не прошла мимо меня! Тут волей - не волей задумаешься о своей исключительности! Я единственный, кто что-то покупает у тебя, Билл!  
  
Последовал противный низкий смех с металлическими нотками. Наглость этой ухмыляющейся рожи росла в геометрической прогрессии с таким наивным расчётом на то, что ей за это ничегошеньки не будет? Ни одной жилкой на своей стороне треугольник не выдал своего раздражения, ведь у него была припасена нужная карта в рукаве, и он обязательно ею воспользуется… в определенный момент.  
  
\- Это поправимо. У меня даже есть покупатель на примете… Вот черт, как же его звать! Ты его знаешь, вы промышляете на соседних планетах.  
  
Потом он ударил себя по верхней вершине, словно вспомнив важную деталь.  
  
\- У этого парня есть щупальца! Много щупалец! И он обещал мне раздобыть права на Млечный путь за эту партию, оцени размах! Целую галактику! Но я отклонил его предложение, чтобы сперва потолковать с тобой… Но раз ты отказываешь мне в каком-то жалком аппарате по межпространственному передвижению, то придется мне разорвать контракт с тобой! Спрос рождает предложение, что поделать!  
  
Пришелец удивленно замигал на ухмыляющегося партнера по подпольному бизнесу своими подвижными широко расставленными глазами, как у акулы - молота.  
  
\- Какого черта?!  
  
\- Ага…  
  
Билл подтвердил, увлеченно рассматривая кончики своих пальцев. Но краем глаза он мог наблюдать за выражением лица собеседника. Он был удовлетворен степенью его озадаченности.  
  
\- Раздобыть патент на молодую необитаемую галактику равносильно тому, что назвать звезду именем своей девушки! Ты смеешься надо мной, Билл? Но, как я помню речь шла о приборе, который охраняется большим количеством солдат, чем во всей армии Джезельбра…  
  
\- Пока ты произнесешь ее имя я успею тысячу раз передумать!  
  
Билл рассмеялся. Потом напустил на себя задумчивый вид.  
  
\- Говоришь добыть официальный патент легче легкого?  
  
Глаза дельца вмиг загорелись в предчувствии, что условия выгодной сделки становятся все менее призрачными. Но это совсем не означало, что он не поборется за снижение цены.  
  
\- Я выразился фигурально. Это легко в сравнении с тем, как добыть прибор. – сказал он, вновь опустившись в кресло и пододвигая его как можно ближе к кофейному столику. - Галактик, знаешь ли, много, а он один единственный в своем роде и охраняется чертовски строго. Я торговец и немного вор, но никак не профессиональный преступник космического масштаба. Это уж больше по твоей части. Но вокруг конкретно этой галактики идут уж очень оживленные споры и прежде чем мы продолжим обсуждать условия я бы хотел для начала взглянуть на сам товар.  
  
\- Так с этого и стоило начинать! Как говорится: желание клиента – закон!  
  
Нараспев произнес Билл и щелкнул пальцами. В тоже время в комнату вошел Криптос, а следом за ним, скованный метафизическими оковами плелся «товар». Это была высокая женщина – гуманоид, принадлежавшая к другому виду, нежели ее потенциальный хозяин. Ее высокая статная фигура выдавала крайнюю степень изнеможения, но глаза горели гордым и диким светом. Работорговец чуть не подавился теми остатками алкоголя, что он вылил только что к себе в горло.  
  
\- Что это за раса?!  
  
Это был риторический вопрос. Но для его удивления были причины, потому что вид, к которому принадлежала женщина, находился под покровительством Джезельбраум Непоколебимой – могучей женщины-воительницы, что посвятила свою жизнь служению древнему и мудрому божеству - Великому Аксолотлю. Эта раса заслужила репутацию отменных воинов за безрассудную храбрость и преданность. Они составляли большую часть войск Оракула и доставляли очень много неприятностей приверженцам Билла. Вопрос заключался в том, как все – таки ему удалось заполучить этих существ живыми? Он знал, что в делах бесчестных сделок и неуемной жестокости Билл был способен творить чудеса, но он даже не подозревал о таких масштабах! Билл в свою очередь рассеянно рисовал пальцем невидимые узоры на подлокотнике своего кресла, словно, не замечая его замешательства.   
  
\- Она не немая и сама тебе ответит на этот вопрос, верно?  
  
Обратился он к невольнице, на что та ответила яростным мычанием. Она тщетно пыталась разжать свои губы, которые свело под действием иных сил.  
  
\- Совсем забыл!  
  
Рассмеявшись, треугольник снова щелкнул, снимая магический блок, сковавший ее рот.  
  
\- Кто ты?  
  
\- Я та, кто размозжит глаз этого ублюдка с одного удара, а потом займется тобой!  
  
Крикнула женщина, мелко дрожа от гнева. Подобная дерзость рассмешила Билла.  
  
\- Вынужден расстроить твои планы, малыш, на тебе все еще эти чудесные штучки, помнишь?  
  
Тяжело зазвенели цепи и оковы, вторя его словам.  
  
\- Острая на язык, мне нравится! За нее хорошенько раскошелиться какой – нибудь мужлан. К тому же крепкая, как я посмотрю, справится и с работой на астероидах. Сколько их у тебя?   
  
\- Две тысячи. Детей не предлагаю, они доставляли слишком много хлопот и от них пришлось избавиться.  
  
Тот факт, насколько легко об этом говорил Билл, смутил даже его – бывалого торговца разумными существами.  
_  
Возможно мои руки и увязли в дерьме по самое никуда, но зато этот парень перепачкан в крови по самую шляпу. Бьюсь об заклад, что он принимает кровавый душ или что – то вроде того. Гребаный безумец!_  
  
Но это отнюдь не мешало ему выносить личную выгоду из всей этой ситуации. Билл обеспечивал его постоянным доходом, а значит можно закрыть глаза на то, как именно он это делал. В конце концов кому какое дело до этих младенцев, которые все равно погибли бы где – нибудь от космического излучения. Все едят колбасу, не задумываясь о том, из чего она сделана. И кто он такой, чтобы менять правила игры? Из размышлений его вывел глухой рык, так напоминавший звериный. Он испуганно подскочил с кресла, на котором сидел. Перед ним ярким янтарным светом горели три пары глаз.  
  
\- Одноглазое Чудовище, смерть наших детей не останется без отмщения! Ты захлебнешься в той крови, что пролилась по твоей вине! Настанет тот день, когда смерть для тебя станет высшим благом! О, ты так жалок, ведь тебе неведомы ни любовь, ни сострадание!  
  
Женщина гордо выпрямилась и ухмыльнулась, преисполненная достоинством.  
  
\- Ты жалок!  
  
Повторила она и рот ее растягивался в безумно – беспечной улыбке от этих слов. Это единственное оружие, которое по-прежнему было при ней.  
  
\- Да покарает тебя Великий Аксолотль!  
  
\- Жду с нетерпением.  
  
Непривычно низким был его голос. Глаз полуприкрыт веком, любопытно следит зрачок за каждым изменением на ее лице. Энергия, из которой состояло его существо, пульсировала и искрилась, пропитанная ненавистью его жертвы. Это был, прилив сил, который компенсировал количество оскорблений, что ему пришлось выслушать. За исключением имени, что подобно Дамоклову мечу, нависло над самой вершиной Билла, зловеще играя розовыми бликами на острых, как бритва, гранях.  
  
_Аксолотль…_  Эта огромная ящерица, что пытается выиграть партию, не делая при этом ни единого хода. Вообще ни одного.   
Пешки двигались сами по себе по этой импровизированной доске мироздания, подстегиваемые жаркими речами Джезельбраум Непоколебимой – вот кто по-настоящему азартный игрок в этой благочестивой парочке! В своем желании одолеть Билла она порою сходила на обочину «праведного пути», в тысячный раз доказывая ему относительность таких понятий как «добро» и «святость». Демон играл не по правилам, но он хотя бы открыто признавал сей факт. Она, в свою очередь, лишь напыщенно кусала губы и до хрипоты призывала верных ей людей умирать во имя того, чего сама до конца не сознавала… Женщины!  
  
Но нельзя отрицать силы ее проповедей – мастерством промывки мозгов она успела овладеть в некоторой степени, тому доказательством служат регулярные предательства, что то и дело случаются в банде Сайфера. Своих приспешников Билл собирал по крупицам, словно своеобразную странную коллекцию вселенского уродства! И от того обидней, что какая – то семиглазая гадалка отбирает их у него! Лучше уж он сам их изрядно поджарит, чем они попадут в ее цепкие руки. Это его пешки в любом случае, а Билл не привык делиться своими вещами с кем бы то ни было! Зато она держала его в тонусе…  _Никогда и никому не доверять_  – тот девиз, что он выработал за более чем триллионную практику ведения дел.   
  
Джезельбраум была раздражающей занозой в углу, но она хотя бы была ощутимой занозой, материальной, в отличие от этой гигантской креветки, что до последнего отказывалась вмешиваться. Билл не понимал логики его действий: либо он был настолько туп, что при всем своем могуществе (опять же… Билл и понятия не имел о его потенциальной силе), пользовался им лишь для того, чтобы отсыпаться и загорать под звездами где – то на задворках Мультивселенной; либо… он был чертовски умным парнем и знал то, о чем не догадывался Сайфер. Билла раздражала вся эта неопределенность! Хотелось изжарить его до хрустящей корочки, превратить эту рыбину в кучку пепла вместе со всей его праведностью, со всей лживой добропорядочностью, которую так легко поддерживать, когда ты далек от страстей и проблем внешнего мира. Такой странный… Даже по меркам повелителя хаоса. Вроде бы он был всюду и нигде одновременно, не вмешивался в ход событий даже во время самых больших катастроф, войн и других проявлений жестокости, что случались за все существование истории как таковой, не пытался остановить тех, кто выступал против него…  ** _и что самое странное он никогда и никого не осуждал…_**  
  
Билл барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику в такт бешеному полету его мысли.  
  
\- Геройствуешь! – начал он все тем же низким голосом, который сейчас так не вязался с нервным постукиванием его пальцев. - А ты знаешь, что всегда происходит с героями? В этом мире они являются дровами, которые поддерживают огонь чужих амбиций! И речь сейчас вовсе не обо мне. Где был ваш Великий и Всезнающий Аксолотль, когда мои парни резали вас? Дайте-ка подумать… Ах, да! Он же отсиживался в своем тихом и уютном 52 измерении! Он бездействовал и слушал ваши молитвы, как надоедливую радиопередачу, тогда как вы умирали! И кто еще жестокий здесь?  
  
Женщина отвела взгляд, втянув шею в плечи.  
  
\- Ты не имеешь право говорить такое, Чудовище!  
  
\- Наивность и глупость – две вещи, которым я никогда не перестану восхищаться! Оставь список прав на долю юристов, кукла, и послушай, что я скажу тебе… Можешь записать на диктофон, если есть проблемы с памятью: парень в оборках, вместе со своей фиолетовой прислужницей, послали вас на верную гибель сюда. Тот, кто прыгает в болото, увязает в нем. Я не виноват, что я, то болото, в которое вы прыгнули!  
  
\- Грязный лжец, ты никогда не убедишь меня, ты не найдешь оправданий своим преступлениям…  
  
\- Я не ищу оправданий…   
  
Внезапно черный щелевидный зрачок растворился на фоне белой склеры и, словно на мониторе, в его глазу быстро-быстро забегали кадры, различных событий. Он пытался что – то вспомнить. Он вспомнил о том, как горело его измерение. Там он впервые опробовал свои силы. Энергия бушевала, питаясь животным страхом тех, кому не посчастливилось жить на родине Билла Сайфера. Впрочем, жизнь эта продлилась не так долго.   
  
Воспоминания отражались на поверхности его глаза, демонстрируя невольным зрителям, всю подноготную его безумия. Геометрические фигуры разного порядка, пола и возраста в панике метались, словно муравьи в разрушенном муравейнике. Горели дома, горели люди, горело имя Уильям, разбрызгивая разноцветные искры и сжигая память о чем-то личном и сокровенном. Наверное, это было не так важно, то что он предпочел забыть. Но раздражало это неприятное чувство, словно знакомое слово, что противно ворочается на кончике языка, в надежде, что его произнесут случайно, механически. Не так важно. Гораздо важнее то, что он хотел безвозмездно подарить миру, который не желал вылезти из тени своих заблуждений и предрассудков, который предпочитал привычную серость существования всему многообразию оттенков Вселенной. Его мир поступил крайне глупо, отвергая подарки, которых он не заслуживал. Что же, не в духе Билла было предлагать дважды, он и без того долго терпел это невежество.  
  
**_Ты… Ты хуже Кругов, ты Чудовище!_**  
  
Кричали они. Безмозглые идиоты, погрязшие в комфорте незнания, точно так же, как и эта женщина, одна из тысяч фанатиков, что умирали во имя туманных идеалов. Они мечтали о свете, но как только он обдал их своим сиянием, снова попрятались в привычную тень своего жалкого серого существования. Он, как Прометей, принес огонь истины в свое измерение, знаменуя свой приход потоками цветов и радостным криком:  
  
_\- Эй, ребята, смотрите, у меня есть кое-что для вас!_  
  
Его ли вина, что они не вынесли жара его голубого пламени?   
  
Билл не помнил, как долго длился его внезапный порыв ностальгии, но, когда последний туман задумчивости рассеялся, он увидел, как два гуманоида ошарашенно смотрели на него. Их глаза передавали неописуемый ужас. Руки женщины безвольно повисли, взгляд ее бесцельно блуждал по комнате. И участь быть проданной уже не казалась ей чем-то отвратительным на фоне того, что ей пришлось увидеть. Делец же потянулся за еще одним глотком из своего стакана, но не нашел там ничего, кроме воздуха. После небольшой паузы, словно собираясь с мыслями, он заговорил.  
  
\- Я согласен на сделку! Неограниченные права на Млечный путь против двух тысяч рабов. Идет?  
  
Слова работорговца звучали как-то подавленно и… смиренно? Оказывается, и из воспоминаний можно иногда извлекать выгоду. Но впредь, Билл пообещал себе тщательнее контролировать это.  
  
\- Идет! Только, прежде чем мы ударим по рукам, скажи мне какая модель двигателя стоит на твоем космическом корабле.  
  
\- А ты планируешь купить его у меня?  
  
\- Вполне возможно, как знать!  
  
\- Смотри, в таком случае ты так легко не отделаешься! На Омеге стоит квантовый двигатель-гипердрайв последней модели! Не прибор, а монстр! По мощи не уступает нейтронной звезде средних размеров.  
  
Сказал он не без гордости, за свое последнее приобретение. Постепенно к нему вернулся былой задор.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я непременно должен увидеть его в действии.   
  
\- Я прилетел на нем.  
  
\- Тем лучше. Забирай четверть товара, достань разрешение и возвращайся за остальными. Считай, что мы договорились! Кстати, если ты будешь лететь через Млечный путь, то тебе не придется платить пошлину теперь! Ведь, фактически всем заправляю я, пусть и из вне. Передавай привет Земным красотам, говорят, что там стоит побывать!  
  
\- Билл, с тобой чертовски приятно иметь дело, приятель!  
  
Очень смешно.  
  
Они ударили по рукам. Голубое пламя скрепило их сделку.  
  
Некоторое время спустя с погрузки рабов на корабль вернулся Криптос с докладом.  
  
\- Шеф, все сделано!  
  
\- Отлично, Крипти, а что насчет нашего маленького бонуса?  
  
\- Замочник установил бомбу так, чтобы корабль вышел из строя, но двигатель не был поврежден. Никто из команды не заметил его.  
  
\- Хорошо, остается только ждать!  
  
Заключил Билл и в его глазу снова забегали картинки. Теперь его взор устремился в будущее и  _судя по всему, оно не предвещало ничего хорошего для экипажа космического корабля Омеги._  
  
  
Биллу действительно были неведомы ни любовь, ни сострадание. По крайней мере он хотел, чтобы оно так и было.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Билла откровенно раздражал Криптос. В свое время, своим чертовым ртом, он наговорил много глупостей. Билла раздражала глупость, как таковая, а Криптос был просто ее воплощением.   
  
Когда его всеобъемлющий взгляд натыкался на фигуру серого ромба, в сознании то и дело всплывали сизые призраки прошлого: такая тесная, наполненная едким облаком сигаретного дыма, зала книжного магазина старины Рэндалла, в которой обычно проходили собрания подпольщиков. В ту пору, когда он вступил в их ряды, ему не было и двадцати, наверно? Какая смехотворная цифра, так легко было затеряться этим годам «материальной» жизни в океане более чем триллионного существования в качестве неосязаемого сгустка энергии! Удивительно почему он еще не забыл этих никчемных лет, что так пятнали страницы его блистательной биографии. Некоторые вещи сами напрашивались на то, чтобы быть забытыми!  
  
\- Говорят, что девица Виженер все чаще бывает у тебя?  
  
Мать природа удобно устроила Криптоса на более высокой ступени иерархической лестницы, и с высоты своего положения он мог позволить себе и этот фамильярный тон, и издевки по отношению к нижестоящему треугольнику - торговцу. Но жизнь расставила все по своим местам, точнее пришлось хорошенько помочь ей в этой перестановке. Теперь он был лишь тенью желтого сияния власти Билла. Сайфер быстро научил ромба держать язык за зубами. Но в те времена приходилось быть верхом любезности и учтивости.  
  
\- Что с того? Она поставляет мне сведения, и ты это прекрасно знаешь!  
  
Криптос, закинув ногу на ногу, дружески похлопал его поверхности.  
  
\- Знаю, знаю, парень, не горячись! Просто говорят о вас, что сведеньями все не ограничивается.  
  
Билл сжал кулаки под столом. А ромб все не унимался и продолжал делиться с ним теми слухами, что ходили в кругах подпольщиков.  
  
\- Если оно и так, то никто и не осуждает. Просто это может навредить делу. Сам понимаешь, ее папаша крайне щепетилен и вряд ли обрадуется, узнав, что его дочь крутит роман с треугольником, извини конечно.  
  
Он соболезнующе положил руку на переднюю сторону.  
  
_Тварь._  
  
С каким упоением Билл расплатиться с долгами, когда появится такая возможность.   
  
\- ...Начнет наводить справки, выведывать кто ты и откуда. У него ведь есть связи в полиции. И тогда нам тут всем несдобровать, приятель!  
  
Билл раздраженно одернул руку, опиравшуюся на его плечо.   
  
\- Повторяю второй раз и очень надеюсь быть услышанным! – медленно и нервно чеканя слова произнес он, стараясь выглядеть как можно спокойнее, что было тяжелой задачей, если учесть, то количество ругательств, что готовы были вырваться из него в любой момент - Между мной и Норой ничего нет, можешь так и, передать и Рэндаллу, и Тэду, и нашему любознательному адвокату и ее заботливой сестрице! А лучше всего уясни это сам хорошенько!  
  
Нервным жестом, он ткнул пальцем в сторону ромба и встал, понимая, что еще немного, и он разгорячится настолько, что врежет ему по этой ухмыляющейся физиономии.  
  
\- Ты уже уходишь? Передавай привет мисс Эленоре, если она зайдет сегодня к тебе!  
  
\- Иди к черту, Криптос!  
  
-... И тебе хорошего вечера.  
  
За дверьми душного книжного магазина и без того холодный зимний вечер показался бы еще холоднее, если бы не гнев, что так горячил кровь. Билл быстро шел по направлению к своему дому, постукивая тростью, и мысленно проклиная и этого идиота - ромба и эту барышню, свалившуюся ему на вершину, и ее стоугольного отца - всех, кто так стремился лезть в его личную жизнь. Впрочем, как таковой, у него не было личной жизни, а лишь сочетание работы, выпивки, подпольной деятельности и.... Опять же выпивки.   
  
Норе очень повезло, что она сегодня пропустила собрание подпольщиков по случаю свадьбы старшей сестры Эстер, иначе он заставил бы ее выслушивать издевательства Криптоса, вместо себя. После такого она и шагу не сделала бы в его магазин! Ну, на определенное время точно. Не то чтобы он хотел насовсем избавиться от ее общества…  
  
Наверное, как женщина она действительно привлекала его в какой-то степени. Это вполне нормально. И дело тут не во внешности (черт возьми, с точки зрения Билла все линии были на одно лицо). Он ценил ее ум, любопытство, остроумие... Все то, что было и в нем самом отчасти. Это был интересный эксперимент: наблюдать за женщиной, стремящейся сравняться с мужчинами по уровню интеллекта.  
  
Но то, что находилось на другой стороне этого интереса, его откровенно раздражало. Все эти чувства, наравне с другими природными позывами, были чем-то грубым и отвратительным. Билл ненавидел все это и в себе душил даже самые безобидные проявления чувств. Он знал, что в один из множества вечеров, когда она заглядывала к нему в магазин, он мог позволить себе очень и очень многое. Но от одной мысли об этом его воротило. Не от большой щепетильности, возможно. И без предостережений Криптоса он прекрасно понимал, чем это мимолетное увлечение может закончится для него. Билл никогда не думал о браке иначе, чем о добровольном рабстве, а на него он не согласился бы ни за какие деньги и влияние. К тому же Нора была для него книгой, за чтением которой приятно было коротать вечера. Не более. Он не был готов перечитывать одну и ту же историю снова и снова в течение всей жизни. Билл очень сомневался, что существовала история, способная увлечь его так сильно. Он был слишком занят написанием своей собственной. Треугольник подошел к двери своего дома и попытался вставить ключ в замочную скважину, но из-за напряжения, все еще игравшего в его теле, он не смог сделать этого. Снова и снова он пытался вставить этот чертов ключ, но все сильнее горячился, что не способствовало его успешному продвижению в этом направлении.  
  
\- Кажется, кто-то весело провел вечер!  
  
Послышался женский голос за его спиной. Билл так и подпрыгнул на месте.  
  
Еще тебя здесь не хватало.  
  
Подумал он и слова Криптоса, гадко и смешливо, зазвучали в его разуме. Нора действительно пришла, как он и предсказывал.  
  
\- Что ты забыла здесь?  
  
\- У-у, как грубо! Разве так встречают друзей?  
  
\- Друзей обычно приглашают на свадьбу!  
  
Бурчал Билл, все еще борясь с замочной скважиной. Нора немного смутилась от этих слов.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно, Норм.  
  
Сайфер поморщился от этого прозвища. Когда ей уже наскучит называть его этим глупым вторым именем? В любом случае ему надоело делать Норе замечания по этому поводу снова и снова, и он смирился с участью называться «Нормом» на том негласном основании, чтобы кличка эта не позорила его хотя бы при покупателях. Не иначе как одна из несмешных шуток жизни - дать будущему апофеозу странности, что-то связанное с нормой в качестве второго имени… Билл не мог не оценить иронию.  
  
Постепенно раздражение улеглось, и треугольник справился с дверью.  
  
\- Я знаю. Зачем ты пришла? Уже довольно поздно и к тому же ты разве не должна быть еще на свадьбе?  
  
\- Там скука смертная. Да за время моего отсутствия у тебя наверняка скопилось достаточно новостей, чтобы поделиться ими со мной.  
  
Билл невольно вздохнул от того, как ненавязчиво она напрашивалась к нему в гости. Было искушение закрыть перед ней дверь и тем самым, отвоевать право на одиночество в этот вечер. Но уже действительно было поздно.  
  
\- Эй, а где хотя бы мой кусок торта?  
  
Нора неловко рассмеялась, осознавая, что действительно пришла к нему с пустыми руками.  
  
\- Не знала, что ты сладкоежка.  
  
\- Не в этом дело. Вся суть в компенсации: моя информация, твой торт.  
  
Несмотря на этот забавный ультиматум, треугольник распахнул дверь перед ней.  
  
\- Ты входить собираешься?  
  
\- О, мне оказана такая честь… И без всякой компенсации заметь! – Нора бесцеремонно проследовала в прихожую без дальнейших указаний со стороны хозяина дома. Предоставив ей полную свободу передвижения, Билл проследовал на кухню, где сумел отыскать не откупоренную бутылку (кажется это был портвейн). Не лишать же себя последнего удовольствия в этот вечер? Пусть даже если его придется разделить пополам. Выпустив тяжелый вздох, он достал два бокала вместо одного.  
  
\- Это очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, Норм.  
  
\- Ты никогда не перестанешь вот так тихо подкрадываться ко мне? – не смог скрыть своего раздражения треугольник.  
  
\- Нет – воодушевленно ответила линия, ловко изогнувшись так, чтобы отобрать у Билла один из бокалов – Это мое стратегическое преимущество, и я никогда не устану практиковать его на тебе.  
  
Они оперлись на столешницу и просидели так некоторое время, пропустив по парочке бокалов и болтая о разных вещах. В основном Билл рассказывал, как и просила Нора, о том, что обсуждалось на собраниях в последнее время, потом уже разговор плавно затронул работу, «добрым словом» вспомнились имена некоторых особенно отличившихся покупателей. Это было еще одним «стратегическим преимуществом» линии… Ее умение слушать.   
  
Когда с бутылкой было покончено, а приятное тепло, распространяющееся по форме, расслабило ум, Нора вдруг расцвела от идеи, что внезапно посетила ее. Она пододвинулась к Биллу чуть ближе и ткнула его локтем в одну из его боковых сторон.  
  
\- Кстати, ты ведь умеешь играть на пианино, так ведь? Не удивляйся, я видела его в прошлый раз, когда была у тебя!  
  
Всем своим видом Нора демонстрировала, что она посвящена в какую - то страшную тайну, знание о которой она приобрела не самым законным путем. Билла веселила мысль о том, что она все чаще выключала "хорошую девочку", когда была с ним. Было интересно вытаскивать этих беспокойных чертиков один за одним из "тихого омута" линии. В перспективе, их запасу давно уже пора было иссякнуть, но она снова и снова умудрялась его удивлять.   
  
Она продолжила, скрестив руки на груди и заговорщически сощурив глаз:  
  
\- А как мне известно, Билл Сайфер в первую очередь ценит вещи за их функциональность и не делает чего - либо просто так, и я с полной уверенностью могу предположить, что оно стоит тут не только для того, чтобы пыль собирать.  
  
Впрочем, она немного переигрывала в своем желании не выглядеть паинькой для него. Хотя на счет многозадачности угадала.  
  
\- Рэндалл рассказал тебе о том, что учит меня?  
  
\- Ну, и это тоже.   
  
Сдалась она, закатив глаз.  
  
\- Не так важно. Исполни мне что – нибудь, Норм, я хочу послушать каких высот ты достиг на музыкальном поприще!  
  
\- Боюсь, что придется разочаровать тебя. Вещи, которые я исполняю, не пользуются популярностью в великосветских кругах.  
  
\- Кого интересует это? В великосветских кругах, как ты выразился, еще принято очень много бредовых вещей. Например, что девушка должна владеть хотя бы одним музыкальным инструментом, петь как оперная певица и оттопыривать мизинчик, когда пьет чай.   
  
\- Я, конечно, не слышал, как ты поешь. Думаю, что это к лучшему. Но вот как ты пьешь чай... а иногда и кое - что покрепче, это я видел. И могу поклясться, что хорошие манеры все -таки дают о себе знать... – он сделал паузу и многозначительно изогнул надбровную дугу. Проследив за направление его взгляда, Нора поняла, что он уставился на ее руку, которая держала почти пустой бокал, по привычке интеллигентно оттопырив мизинец. Сконфузившись, она поставила бокал на столешницу и сложила руки на груди. Билл довольно хмыкнул и прикрыл глаз лукаво. Облокотившись о край столешницы, он полюбопытствовал:   
  
\- Как же тогда ты ломаешь систему, а борец с предрассудками?  
  
Нора не обиделась на его тон, пропитанный иронией, и ответила в той же манере:  
  
\- Послала к черту учителя музыки.   
  
\- Действительно? О, это серьезный шаг!   
  
Билл покачал вершиной с деланной серьезностью. Но потом не выдержал и прыснул от смеха.  
  
\- И это говорит та, которая хотела оценить уровень моего мастерства только что? Кажется, ты немного погорячилась с тем парнем, Нора, тебе еще понадобились бы его советы!  
  
\- Я просто хотела послушать музыку, Норм. Ничего более. Тот факт, что я не умею играть, еще не означает, что я не являюсь ее ценителем.  
  
Когда они зашли в гостиную, девушка сразу же оккупировала пианино, которое массивным гигантом, выделялось на фоне остальной скромной меблировки, характерной для купеческого класса. Она пробежала пальцами по гладким черно-белым клавишам инструмента, извлекая из него звуки, возрастающие по высоте. "Тр-р-р-ль" последовательно отбивали молоточки по натянутым струнам где-то в самой глубине пианино. Оперевшись одной рукой, она следила за реакцией треугольника, сквозь полуспущенное веко. Другая же рука, оставленная без внимания, неумело выводила противные "бум-ба-дум" и "та-да-да-дааам", рассчитывая тем самым, либо вывести его из себя, либо вывести инструмент из строя. Это сработало, как и предполагалось: вещи остались в целости.  
  
Билл нахмурился.  
  
\- Прекрати это! Иначе я подумаю, что ты дочь не математика, а какого-нибудь сталевара!  
  
Нора, насупившись, сгребла листы нотной бумаги, которые лежали хаотично на поверхности музыкального инструмента, в одну стопку. Пока она раздумывала над ответной колкостью, ее взгляд блуждал по названиям произведений - это единственное, что она понимала среди всех этих музыкальных премудростей. Ее выбор пал на лист, испещрённые нотными символами, написанными от руки.  
  
_Бедняга, Норм, я подозревала, что у него сейчас тяжелые времена, но, чтобы экономить на печатных изданиях и переписывать самому, это уже слишком. Надо подарить ему, что - нибудь из Окто, думаю, он оценит._  
  
Впрочем, Нору привлек не только убористый почерк соратника. Как ни всматривалась она в лист, так и не удалось ей найти автора произведения, а вместо названия в самом углу стояла скромная подпись "Для Л.". Покопавшись в богатой картотеке своей памяти, линия пришла к выводу, что не может вспомнить ни одного автора, который мог бы написать произведение с таким посвящением. Природное любопытство определило ее выбор.  
  
\- Сыграй мне это, будь так добр, и я забуду о том, что ты только что сказал.  
  
Треугольник принял лист с ее рук и с видом знатока быстрым взглядом пробежался по тексту произведения. Потом он замер. На мгновение Нора могла наблюдать, что-то похожее на растерянность в его выражении.   
  
\- Это скучно. Не подходит под настроение сейчас. Я еще не разучил его как следует.  
  
\- Но, это единственная вещь, из тех, что у тебя есть, которую я еще не слышала!  
  
Настаивала Нора. Она могла поклясться, что замешательство Билла ей не привиделось.  
  
\- Я не буду играть это!  
  
\- Ну, тогда это сделаю я в своей исключительной манере! А ты, мой дорогой, будешь слушать меня и мучиться!  
  
И в довершение своих слов, линия извлекла из пианино противный гудящий звук, эхом раздавшийся по комнате. Уголки глаза Норы дрогнули от довольства при виде болезненной мины, которую состроил треугольник. Она терзала клавиши (а вместе с ними и терпение Билла) до тех пор, пока не добилась желаемого.   
  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, Нора, ты даже понятия не имеешь как!  
  
По-стариковски бурчал он, усаживаясь за пианино и положив на его поверхность свой цилиндр. Линия же скользнула к стулу, что стоял рядом с инструментом. Удобно устроившись, она бросила на него взгляд, как бы говоривший:  
  
_О, прекрасно понимаю. Будь спокоен, это взаимно._    
  
Она приготовилась слушать.  
  
С первых аккордов стало ясно, что за все время своего обучения, Билл уже достиг определенных успехов в этом. Убедившись в его способностях, внимание Норы переключилось на анализ произведения. Она поняла, что это совсем не та музыка, которая требует работы ума. От нее не клонило в сон и не возникало мыслей о чем-то связанном с религией и непременным покаянием. Вообще никаких мыслей. Она лишь мягко обволакивала сердце, порождая в нем пеструю череду чувственных образов и личных воспоминаний.   
  
Нора откинулась на спинку стула и прикрыла глаз, чтобы ничего в полумраке комнаты не мешало ей раствориться в теплом потоке собственных ассоциаций. Она поджала ноги под себя, совсем как в детстве, и беспечно обхватила руками колени. И вдруг сердце радостно затрепетало от ощущения дежавю, словно во всем этом было, что-то невероятно знакомое...   
  
Мелодия, конечно же! Неспешная и волшебная, она вдруг напомнила ей ту мелодию, что она так любила в детстве. На самом деле ничего похожего, но сама обстановка, неспешное повествование инструмента, будто бы он рассказывал ей добрую сказку на ночь, огонь в камине - все это напомнило Норе, как она, будучи еще совсем маленькой линией, заводила музыкальную шкатулку, подаренную ей отцом, и начиналось волшебное действо. Какая милая была эта вещица: под деревянной крышкой пряталась крохотная башня, а в ней сидела прекрасная принцесса, которая непременно станцевала бы под эту чудесную мелодию, если бы не смущалась, такой настоящей она казалась тогда маленькой девочке.  
  
Но стремителен бег времени. Оно безжалостно ко всем вещам, даже самым дорогим и любимым. Одна из шестеренок внутри шкатулки стерлась, соскочила пружина, ключик сломался, а принцесса потеряла былую прелесть (раньше не было так заметно, как криво нарисован ее глаз). Девочка давно выросла - вот о чем неожиданно резко и холодно напомнила музыка. Нора удивленно посмотрела на Билла, словно спрашивая, от чего вдруг изменилось настроение мелодии, почему он с таким остервенением ударяет по клавишам, унося ее все дальше и дальше от приятных воспоминаний о детстве. Так безжалостно и спокойно выглядел он сейчас, лишь легкая дрожь в запястьях и стремительное движение пальцев выдавали его все нарастающее напряжение от борьбы с инструментом, в которую он пустился.  
  
Билл злился. Нора заметила, как в его глазу горят эти злые огоньки, которые появлялись всякий раз, когда он был не в духе (или же это просто отблески огня в камине?). Под стать его выражению кричала музыка, ругалась, обвиняла, металла искры в порыве бешенства, обрушивалась штормовой волной, билась о неприступные скалы реальности.   
  
Как ни старалась линия найти подходящий образ, который бы точнее всего иллюстрировал то новое чувство, что возникло в ней под воздействием музыки, она так и не смогла найти его. Не смогла, потому что не сталкивалась еще в своей жизни с болью, подобной этой. Внезапно ей стало так холодно, мелко задрожала вся форма от какого-то нервного напряжения. Она бросила краткий взгляд на камин, чтобы проверить горит ли еще огонь в нем. Огонь горел, языки его пламени вторили хаотичному полету музыки. Нора не могла понять нравится ли ей то, что она слышит. То, что вызывает такую невыносимую тяжесть в груди, словно ты потерял самого близкого человека, не может нравится, как бы тонко и умело оно не звучало. Так не должно быть!   
  
Между тем борьба продолжалась. Измученный в этой неравной схватке, скулил и молил о пощаде инструмент, послушно и тяжело гудели струны под неистовыми ударами клавиш. Билл не знал пощады и шел до конца во всех своих начинаниях. Инструмент издал протяжный надрывный вздох, словно что-то сломалось в его мощном, но все же таком хрупком механизме. Не музыка, тихий и горький плач полился из недр сломленного гиганта. Вместе с болью, в палитре ощущений Норы появилась, и эта душная, нежная, всепоглощающая тоска. Не было причин тосковать по кому-либо, все самые дорогие для нее люди были рядом. Но музыка не унималась и словно огонек, вспыхнул в ее сердце образ Эстер - такой родной и отчего то беззащитной. Если бы только она была здесь Нора обняла бы ее так крепко, как никогда прежде не обнимала! Борясь с этой внезапной волной, нахлынувших на нее чувств, в жалостливом порыве линия провела рукой по почти живому боку многострадального инструмента, ощущая его дрожь на кончиках пальцев, словно он и вправду мог содрогаться от рыданий и скорби. На мгновение ей хотелось остановить Билла. Она посмотрела на него, чтобы понять, испытывает ли он тоже, что и она сейчас? А сейчас ей хотелось разрыдаться от этой смутной тоски не меньше, чем несчастному пианино. Его выражение заставило ее вздрогнуть: невидящим глазом он смотрел куда-то мимо нот, в бесконечную даль времени, вглубь себя. Руки перестали судорожно порхать над клавишами, едва успевая за стремительным полетом музыки. Теперь же его пальцы собирали скупые аккорды. К клавишному соло присоединилась новая партия, та что звучала мощнее целого оркестра - в тонкую грусть мелодии удачно вплелись нити тишины. Нора почувствовала, что никогда раньше тишина не звучала так угрожающе. Было что-то магическое и страшное в том, как эта незамысловатая мелодия, лишенная пафоса и подчеркнутого трагизма, заставляла ее ощущать так много. Билл был тысячу раз прав, что не играл то дешевое и поверхностное дерьмо, что было так популярно у людей ее круга. Она могла судить, ведь ей приходилось слышать много таких произведений. Эта же музыка просто и открыто говорила о боли, о смерти, о многих вещах, без лишних метафор и мишуры, которым обычно отдают предпочтение многие современные авторы. Это было неприкрытое откровение, исповедь более честная чем у духовника в церкви, это была история, не предназначенная для других. И все - таки Нора услышала ее и ей стало неловко, словно она узнала то, чего не должна была знать. Возникло ощущение, словно она только что прикоснулась к открытой ране другого человека и на себе ощутила его боль. Это было так огромно! При всем своем уме и тонком восприятии, она не могла объять простор авторской мысли. Нора пришла к выводу, что эту вещь написал гений, который заплатил непомерно большую цену за свою гениальность.  
  
Тем временем тихо умирала мелодия, все больше и больше утопая в океане тишины. Музыка не кричала теперь, а лишь тихо просила о помощи надтреснутым, охрипшим голосом, но неумолимая действительность была глуха к ее напрасным мольбам. Билл закрыл глаз и последним ударом клавиш положил конец ее страданиям. Еще долго по комнате раздавалось эхо последнего аккорда. Так сидели они некоторое время, каждый погруженный в свои мысли и чувства. Нора была первой, кто осмелился нарушить эту гнетущую тишину. Ей так хотелось поблагодарить его за это открытие, но она не могла подобрать нужные слова.   
  
\- Это было тяжело... Очень тяжелое произведение! – выдохнула она, не найдя ничего лучшего, чтобы сказать.  
  
\- Что ж, я предупреждал.  
  
Не удивился он и стал разминать уставшие от игры пальцы. Она испугалась, что обидела его и поспешила исправить ситуацию.  
  
\- Нет, я имела ввиду, что мне нравится это. Это странно, но мне нравится сталкиваться с трудными случаями. Правда. Это похоже на решение математической задачи. Сперва она ошарашивает тебя количеством переменных, и ты не знаешь с какой стороны подойти к решению. Но потом, когда ты втягиваешься в процесс, строишь формулу, которая по ходу приобретает все более конкретные формы, приходишь к конечным числовым значениям. Сам ответ не имеет особого смысла, если за него не приходится побороться как следует. Здесь тоже пришлось немного побороться и тем ценнее результат.  
  
Билл усмехнулся и устало прикрыл глаз. Нора подумала, что у него был тяжелый день сегодня и решила дать ему время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Воспользовавшись тем, что он не мог наблюдать за ней сейчас, она взяла в руки его цилиндр, благополучно забытый им на крышке пианино. Биллу действительно шел он, так же как шел ему галстук-бабочка, хотя и было во всем этом что-то ребяческое. Ну, в этом мало удивительного, все-таки это было его работой - разбираться в особенностях мужской моды. Хотя иногда Норе казалось, что быть торговцем не совсем его уровень. Он был хорош в этом, но его гибкий ум позволил бы ему добиться высот и в других, гораздо более замысловатых, сферах деятельности. Если бы он не был треугольником, конечно... Это открыло бы ему новые горизонты возможностей в их мире, и кто знает, вполне возможно, они могли бы быть не только друзьями...  
  
Вдруг она ощутила на себе его удивленный взгляд.   
  
\- Верни это!  
  
Она рассмеялась и торжественным жестом надела цилиндр на его верхний угол, словно водружала корону.  
  
\- У кого-то был трудный день. Не думай, что я не заметила. Ты так раздражен. Что случилось?  
  
\- Эй, кому-то надоело биться над решением задачи здесь?  
  
\- Я не могу решить задачу, если мне не известно хотя бы одно значение.  
  
\- Что ж.... Я думал сегодня о разных вещах. И пришел к некоторым выводам.  
  
\- И что же это за выводы такие? Выкладывай, Норм.  
  
Билл сузил глаз и пожал плечами, словно совершая сделку со своим собственным немного охмелевшим сознанием по поводу того, что собирался сказать сейчас.  
  
\- Ну, например, то, что ты любишь меня, Нора… Как вариант.  
  
Это было неожиданно. Неожиданно резко развеялась приятная атмосфера вечера со всеми этими шуточками и виртуозной игрой на пианино. Она вдруг смутилась, от того, что сидит с ним рядом, как ее рука почти касается его запястья и то, что она находится поздним вечером в доме неженатого мужчины. Почему-то раньше не возникало таких мыслей. В этом не было ничего особенного. Они были соратниками, вели подпольную незаконную деятельность, что требовало определенного доверия. Все подпольщики были одной большой семьей в конце концов. Она пыталась успокоить себя, думая, что точно так же она могла в любой момент наведаться к Пентосу, например, или к Тэду, и никто бы не упрекнул ее в этом.  
  
Но Пентос и Тэд были женаты, а Билл нет.  
  
И к тому же Нора никогда не была в гостях ни у одного, ни у другого, она даже не знала где они живут на самом деле. А с Биллом она проводила так много времени, как ни с одним другим мужчиной.  
  
Вот черт! Неудивительно от чего Билл решил, что она любит его.   
  
_... Любит ли его?_  
  
Она поспешно отстранилась, испугавшись своих собственных мыслей, и быстро ответила:  
  
\- Не смешная шутка, Норм! К тому же я старше тебя, ты знаешь.  
  
Она тянула время! Сомневалась? Боялась обидеть его? Можно подумать, что небольшая разница в возрасте мешала ей раньше шутить на тему женитьбы. По крайней мере Билл надеялся тогда, что она шутит. Теперь он был не уверен в этом.  
  
_Ну же, Нора, не будь дурой, от тебя не требуется ничего кроме: "Нет, Билл, пошел к черту!"._  
  
Он ждал. Ждал и надеялся, что, хотя бы одна женщина в их мире способна здраво рассуждать. Приемная мать сильно разочаровала его в свое время, родная мать поступила точно так же. Неужели все они годны лишь на то, чтобы устраивать истерики, кокетничать и в конечном итоге штамповать детей? Неужели Нора является одной из этих сентиментальных особ, только чуть более эрудированной. Он был готов возненавидеть ее за это.   
  
Нора колебалась. Любит ли она его? Этого самодовольного типа, с длинными ресницами и вечной лукавой усмешкой. Да она его просто задушить готова, после всего этого! Что он себе позволяет?  
  
\- Если бы я когда-нибудь полюбила тебя Билл Сайфер, то это был бы худший день в моей жизни!  
  
Его устроил ответ, хоть окончательного "нет" так и не прозвучало. Они еще вернуться к этому. Потом, когда этот день действительно наступит.  
  
Некоторое время спустя, попрощавшись с Норой, Билл сидел возле камина в кресле, принадлежавшем, когда - то его приемному отцу, и размышлял о событиях минувшего дня. В его руках лежала стопка нотной бумаги, из которой на самом верху лежал лист, заполненный его рукой. Он устало вздохнул и в последний раз пробежавшись по тексту музыкального произведения, смял его и швырнул в огонь. Пламя быстро охватило бумагу, превращая в пепел то, что было так дорого для Билла. Он помнил это произведение наизусть, и чтобы снова сыграть его, ему не требовалось смотреть в ноты. Он сжигал его, в надежде, что никто и никогда больше этого не услышит.  
  
_Это была лишь его боль. Это было его произведение!_  
  
Горела бумага, точно так же как потом сгорит его память о ком-то, старательно скрытом за этим лаконичным "Л". О том, кто был способен тронуть сердце, само существование которого было сомнительным. Билл никогда не делал чего - либо просто так, по наитию. Каждый его шаг был продуман до мелочей, подобно масштабной партии в шахматы. А значит, кто - то очень сильно постарался, чтобы быть увековеченным в этой маленькой музыкальной прелюдии. Возможно, это маленькое чувство, привязанность, о которой он не помнил больше. Не хотел помнить, потому что Всесильное существо может позволить себе все что угодно, кроме слабости. А любовь является слишком явным ее доказательством; той роскошью, которую легче отрицать, нежели получить.  _И поэтому его любовь сгорела в неистовых языках голубого пламени._  
  
  


**"В самом начале нашей истории  
Будущее казалось таким красочным,  
Но все оказалось не так хорошо, и я не знаю,  
Почему я все еще удивлена.  
  
Даже у ангелов есть злые намерения,  
Но ты уже кидаешься в крайности.  
Ты всегда будешь моим героем,  
Хотя ты уже и сошел с ума.  
  
Будешь стоять здесь и смотреть, как я горю?  
Но все в порядке, мне нравится эта боль.  
Будешь стоять и слушать мой крик?  
Но все в порядке, мне нравится, как ты лжешь.  
Мне нравится, как ты лжешь."**  
  
  
_Eminem feat. Rihanna - "Love the way you lie"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Одна из основных идей фика в том, что Билл стирает все свои воспоминания о Лиаме, чтобы больше не испытывать боли от его утраты. Но они все еще находятся где - то в нем и то и дело дают о себе знать в виде маленьких дежавю.
> 
> Так же тут раскрываются причины крушения на Землю того самого космического корабля Омега... Я так хотела обвинить Билла в этом (это будет частью его коварного плана хе хе).
> 
> Что касается Норы, то тут все очень печально. Я ее очень люблю. Всегда воспринимала их отношения с Биллом гораздо серьезнее, нежели описано у pengy.  
> Безвредный спойлер: в фанфике pengychan Нора сделает много глупостей ради Билла, убьет своего отца, сама погибнет в итоге... И все ради того, чтобы он смог увидеть цвета и попасть в третье измерение. Конечно, она сама искренне верила, что делает это во благо Флатландии. Но, черт! Я думаю, что она его любила все-таки. Любил ли ее Билл? Кто его знает! 
> 
> Спасибо моей дорогой Музе за то, что отстояла все-таки этот эпизод. Все не зря, ведь теперь он является одним из моих любимых.
> 
> Так же я не могу удержаться от цитирования моих любимых песен, под которые собственно и писались эти эпизоды. Переводы брались из интернете естественно, так что тут нет никакого плагиата... надеюсь. 
> 
> Следующая глава обещает быть веселой!


	3. Муза

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава посвящена двум замечательным людям: первому комментарию этого фика - Letavia, большое спасибо еще раз; а так же бесстрашной Kristalina - Shining, которая теперь переводит самый "Flat dreams", на который я никогда не устану ссылаться. Теперь вы можете прочитать его на русском!
> 
> Пока не особо важные события происходят. В основном - глупые шутки, которые я давно хотела впихнуть куда-нибудь, и идеи того, как именно возник Магический круг Билла, как Пифагор открыл свою знаменитую теорему и многое другое.
> 
> Так же предупреждаю, что в самом последнем эпизоде есть грубая шутка с антисемитским подтекстом. Не я такая. Таков мой персонаж и он требует того, чтобы мы не забывали о его истинной природе. Увы, она не самая располагающая :(

* * *

  
  
  
\- В тебе умер музыкант, подававший большие надежды! Как жаль, как жаль.  
  
Посочувствовал Аксолотль и по его тону нельзя было понять искренним или саркастичным было его сожаление. Он вертел в передних перепончатых лапках розовый пузырь с воспоминанием Билла, один из многих, хаотично паривших около Древнего божества в облаке дыма и сияющей космической пыли.  
  
\- Кончай! – отрезал Билл и голос его казался столь неуместной каплей дегтя в сиропно – тягучем пространстве храма, пропитанном многовековой мудростью и благовониями, так контрастировал он с бархатным тембром Древнего. - Ты не за тем призвал меня к себе, чтобы копаться в моем прошлом! Или это все, на что способны гигантские саламандры, вроде тебя?  
  
\- Ты прав, я пригласил тебя по совершенно противоположной причине. Я хочу показать тебе кое - что.  
  
Розовая сфера в мгновение обратилась в дым, струи которого слились с остальным облаком эфемерного, оставив на память о себе лишь сладковатый немного пряный запах. Перед единственным глазом Билла возник новый шар, переливавшийся всеми цветами радуги и напоминавший скорее огромный мыльный пузырь.  
  
\- Будущее...  
  
Догадался демон.  
  
\- Валяй, я ждал этого и уже запасся достаточным количеством попкорна!  
  
И в довершении своих слов в его руках появилось полосатое ведерко с воздушной кукурузой. Его глаз в мгновение превратился в рот, в который он закинул несколько кусочков. Аксолотль сжег те из них, что так норовили прилететь прямо в его морду. И этот жест, не лишенный намека на раздражение не мог не порадовать треугольника. Он намеренно неловким движением опрокинул парящее ведерко и его содержимое хаотично разлетелось, образовав что-то наподобие колец Сатурна вокруг полосатой бумажной емкости.  
  
-... Или это тот кинотеатр, в который нельзя приходить со своей едой? А я так рассчитывал на дружескую посиделку! Болтовня о том, о сем... Ну вся эта вещь, которая бывает во время подобных тусовок.  
  
\- Смотри.  
  
Приказало божество, бесстрастно обрывая бесконечный поток его слов. Перед Биллом возник магический круг с десятью символами и вписанным треугольником на внутренней его части. Демон пригляделся с видом знатока на то, что по идее должно представлять для него потенциальную угрозу. На подарки со стороны Аксолотля рассчитывать не приходилось, после той череды «мелких пакостей», что Билл успел сотворить. Ему довелось повидать много заклинаний, подобных этому, на своем веку. Хотя нет, подождите-ка...   
  
 _Хорошо, хорошо, допустим, астральная звезда и символ, напоминающий полумесяц, могут выглядеть более или менее угрожающе... Но что это, пакет со льдом? Серьезно?_  
  
\- Я так понимаю - это своеобразная игра в классики? Ты серьезно завышаешь планку, умный парень, в попытках потерять всякий вес в моем отношении к тебе. Предсказывать будущее и придумывать игры для детей не одно и тоже!  
  
\- Это то, что погубит тебя однажды, хотя действительно, немного напоминает классики.  
  
Согласился Аксолотль.  
  
\- Очень страшно! Я прямо-таки напуган до смерти! Что же мне теперь бедненькому делать?! – заметив, что этот короткий моноспектакль не сыскал успеха у единственного зрителя, который судя по всему даже гнилыми помидорами кидаться не собирался, Билл отвел театрально вскинутую руку от своей вершины и закатил глаз - Неужели после всех моих старательных попыток перевернуть эту Мультивселенную к верх ногами, я не заслуживаю более изощренный вид наказания, нежели смерть от скуки! Так оно работает?  
  
\- Увидим.  
  
Все тот же тон… Вот же ж непробиваемая лягушка! Билл начинал терять терпение, которым природа и так с детства обделила его. Нервное подергивание века и зрачка выдавали всю полноту его раздражения. Снова и снова бесплодные попытки демона подловить своего худшего врага, уличить его в низости или несовершенстве, рассыпались в прах, разбились об эту незыблемую стену хладнокровия и достоинства. Он непременно должен победить – вывести из душевного равновесия наглое земноводное, чего бы это ему не стоило!   
  
\- И это все, что ты скажешь, парень? Для борца за добро и справедливость ты как-то немногословен! Я серьезно начинаю подозревать, что ошибался на твой счет! Где все эти призывы к покаянию и мольбе о прощении моей грешной души? Хотя нет, конечно, как я мог забыть!  
  
Он стукнул себя рукой по вершине.  
  
\- У меня же в принципе нет души! Не стоит тратить время почем зря, верно? На меня и на всех этих ребят, бившихся в предсмертной агонии, по моему желанию? Понятия не имею, как они вообще узнали о существовании гребанного тихони, который даже не соизволит покинуть узкие границы своего измерения! Ты даже не можешь помочь тем, кто молится тебе! Какими байками ты кормишь этих детей на завтрак, вместо хлопьев? Серьезно, если бы я мог целую вечность отлеживаться вот так и бесплатно получать последователей! Приятель, тебе нужно попробовать себя в бизнесе! Но я не стал бы вкладывать в тебя свои накопления! А знаешь почему? Да ведь ты как инертный мешок дерьма, который не может ничего сделать кроме того, чтобы быть дерьмом!  
  
Гордый… Треугольник сложил руки на трости - его верной спутнице, что все это время парила около своего хозяина. Выпад был сделан, и он ждал ответного маневра от оппонента, сжимая свою «рапиру» в руке до побеления костяшек пальцев.  
  
\- Запомни, Билл – нарушил тишину Аксолотль, выдержав небольшую паузу. Его спокойный тон заставил демона содрогнуться и сильнее сжать ручку трости (будь та материальной, она непременно раскрошилась бы на молекулы). - Рано или поздно наступит день, когда тебе придётся назвать  _«мешок дерьма»_  по имени. И можешь быть уверен - он отзовется на твой призыв.  
  
… И все! Ни тени осуждения или обиды в его бусинках – глазах. Совершенно никаких эмоций. Но истерика Билла все – таки возымела свое действие, выслушивать ее было так утомительно. Ему уже давно пора было спать, но оставались нерешенные дела, которые не терпели отлагательств. Надо было сберечь силы еще для одной встречи. Он стал медленно растворяться в воздухе, кутаясь в ткань мироздания, словно в гигантский метафизический плед. Его черты терялись в этом густом розовом тумане.  
  
Билл был озадачен. Сначала мелкий бисер нервных смешков посыпался из него прямо на пол, украшенный драгоценной мозаикой. Затем он разразился безудержным взрывом маниакального смеха. Не то чтобы была причина для этого нездорового проявления веселости. То, что смех продлевает жизнь было весьма спорным вопросом, по крайней мере для демона, который не мог проверить этого на себе. Бессмертие избавило его от подобных забот. Но то, что он узнал из личного опыта было поистине бесценно – смех лучше всего заглушал эти дурацкие голоса в голове, затыкал жалкие ворохи навязчивых мыслей и сомнений (алкоголь уже не справлялся с этой задачей). Высокий и неприятный, острыми иглами выстреливал он в пустоту, в тщетной попытке хотя бы так тронуть, запятнать врага брызгами яда, что сочились из его помутневшего рассудка.   
  
Но это была стена, с которой упрямо стекала грязь и яд не оставлял ни одного прожженного пятнышка на ее белоснежной поверхности.  
  
Что же… Это еще не конец! Такое слово как «невозможно» словно боевой клич, словно вызов, всегда подстегивало Билла, обрушивалось, как хлыст на круп беговой лошади. Оно принуждало к действию: карабкаться вверх по этой бесконечной лестнице успеха вслед за призрачным огоньком счастья, что сияет так ярко вдалеке, но от чего-то расплывчаты его черты, тяжело различить их даже при помощи тысяч и тысяч глаз.  
  
 **«Эй, Билли, что ты делаешь? Мы пытались взобраться на это дерево, но оно слишком высокое. Это невозможно! Не делай этого, ты упадешь!»**  
  
Он залез на него и с самой кроны, бесстрашно болтая ногами, взирал на этих испуганных мальчишек – своих товарищей по детским играм.  
  
 **«Ты никогда не увидишь цвета! Невозможно! Немыслимо!»**  
  
Он увидел. Вник в саму суть цвета и собрал его во всех возможных проявлениях в своем собственном мире.   
  
 **«Говорят, что невозможно победить в этом чертовом Глабнаре! Там все наверняка проплачено.»**  
  
Он победил и обрел могущество. Заставил других заплатить непомерно высокую цену за все годы обид и унижений, что испытал когда-то.  
  
 **«…Третье измерение!»**  
  
Билл был на полпути к достижению самой заветной цели в своей жизни. Мечта звала, пела эту прекрасную хвалебную песнь в честь его будущего триумфа. И это было в порядке вещей, событие, которое непременно должно было произойти вслед за другими. Но то, что так старательно подрывало все его планы и совершенно не вязалось с его восприятием была эта толстопузая змея с лапками, которая корчит из себя праведника сейчас и это было по-настоящему смешно. Никто не идеален во Вселенной! Билл не был, а значит такого просто не может быть…   
  
Когда случалось, что некий маленький пазл упрямо отказывался вписываться в картину мировоззрения Билла и он, сколь ни старался насильно впихнуть его туда, грозно стуча кулаком, с ним случались эти неврастенические припадки. И двери разума, что старательно сдерживали их, снова не выдержали беспрестанного нажима его безумия. Лопнул розовый пузырь, так же, как и его чрезмерно раздутое эго, наткнувшись на холодный остро отточенный металл иглы истинного разума. А Билл все смеялся и смеялся, содрогаясь от раскатов собственного оглушительного хохота.   
  
Спустя некоторое время, когда он успокоился и смахнул не существовавшую слезу, ему стало ясно, что его собеседник ускользает от него... в прямом смысле.  
  
\- Что я слышу? Ты пробуешь себя на скользком пути ругани и уклонения от ответственности? Мне это нравится, мы двигаемся в нужном направлении. Эй, я еще не закончил с тобой, я только что понял, что ты умеешь разговаривать!   
  
Его саркастический тон уступил новому порыву гнева. Ослепительный желтый цвет формы в мгновение сменился на кроваво – красный, а зрачок приобрел оттенок расплавленного золота.  
  
\- Я совершенно серьезно сейчас! Жалкий трус, которому Билл Сайфер наступил на хвост! Пусть фиолетовая подружка хорошенько подлечит его тебе, прежде чем мы встретимся снова! И тогда мы еще поспорим о том, кто будет просить о пощаде! Гребаный розовый ублюдок! Будь ты проклят!   
  
Его напрасные крики гулким эхом прокатились по необъятной пустоте храма, тысячекратно отражаясь от сводов, богато украшенных фресками. Еще долго звучал его надтреснутый голос, расщепляясь на тысячу других голосов при ударах о вечные стены величественного здания и казалось, словно ожили статуи и лики с гобеленов Мудрого бога и хором запели эту гневную песнь:  
  
 **«Будь ты проклят! Будь ты проклят! Будь ты проклят!»**  
  
  
Материализовался Аксолотль в другой части неправдоподобно огромного дворца – там, где находились покои его неизменной помощницы. Оракул стояла к нему спиной, задумчиво вглядываясь в овальное зеркало в тяжелой золотой раме, что висело на стене. Случайно дрогнули все ее семь глаз и сквозь сумрак мыслей, что наперебой метались в ее голове, вдруг встретились они с отражением глаз Древнего.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, что испугал вас. Я не вовремя?  
  
\- Нет. Просто задумалась немного, ничего особенного. – она потерла свои предплечья широкими лиловыми ладонями, словно пытаясь отделаться от озноба. Неловкое покусывание губ выдавало наличие важного вопроса, что не решался быть произнесен вслух.  
  
\- Я говорил с ним Джезельбраум, не беспокойтесь – ответило божество на ее немой вопрос, поджимая под себя длинный хвост и подперев передними лапками несоразмерно большую голову.  
  
\- Это ничего не изменит – женщина отрицательно покачала головой, не поднимая глаз на своего Бога. – Он не отступится от своих убеждений.  
  
\- Возможно, но теперь он знает о зодиаке, а это уже что-то!  
  
Наконец-то семиглазый взгляд Оракула осмелился сдвинуться с невидимой точки на противоположной стене комнаты и взглянуть в эти озорные глазки – бусинки. Не было в ней и тени веры в этот безосновательный оптимизм, лишь непонимание и удивление, которые она не в силах была скрыть от него. Джезельбраум нужна была какая-то опора под подошвами ее сандалий. Пребывание в этой неопределенности, хоть и было уже делом вполне привычным, но не после этой решающей встречи с самым главным врагом ее жизни, не сейчас.  
  
\- Что означают эти символы? – решилась она на еще один не вполне тактичный вопрос, но ей действительно нужно было знать. - Не обижайтесь, но они выглядят слишком безобидно, чтобы стать причиной гибели Билла.  
  
\- Они милые, не правда ли? Особенно эта лама - лучшая моя выдумка!   
  
Аксолотль издал звук, напоминающий ритмичное тиканье часов, который можно было расценивать как добродушный смех. Он заметил, как сильно расширились все семь зрачков Оракула, не в силах скрыть удивления.  
  
\- Что? Неужели ты думала, что мне чуждо чувство юмора?  
  
Джезельбраум хотела бы заметить, что вся эта ситуация была совершенно неблагоприятной почвой для юмора, но по отношению к Аксолотлю это было бы, мягко говоря, не очень вежливо. Он был всесильным существом и судя по всему имел другой взгляд на вещи и на юмор в том числе.  
  
\- Значит ли это, если я правильно поняла вас, что они не имеют никакого смысла?  
  
\- Нет, почему же, есть смысл. Они забавные. Забавные и милые. Но боюсь, что ты права, и на этом их функциональная сторона заканчивается. В остальном - это невинная игра в классики на новый лад. Совершенно безвредная вещь.  
  
Древний выдержал небольшую паузу, прежде чем заговорить снова.  
  
\- Ну, до тех пор, пока он сам не захочет, чтобы это убило его.  
  
\- Это может случится?  
  
\- Узнаем.  
  
Гигантское розовое существо растворилось в пространстве, оставляя Джезельбраум Непоколебимую наедине с ее призрачной надеждой, что правосудие должно свершиться.  
  
Аксолотлю уже давно было пора спать.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
\- Я узнал одну важную вещь сегодня.  
  
Первое что сказал Билл, распахнув дверь гостиной в своей резиденции и обращаясь к Пиронике. Не будь ее там, он все равно нашел бы в кого броситься этой фразой на самом деле, потому что беспокойная энергия, из которой состояло его существо, кипела от раздражения и недовольства, совсем как чайник, давно забытый на плите. Что ж… Судя по всему на сегодняшний вечер роль утешительной жилетки досталась его напарнице. Какая удача…  
  
Огненная женщина – циклоп с тюрбаном из полотенца на рогатой голове полулежала на диване, выделанном из кожи и других частей тела когда-то побежденных врагов, и старательно красила свои ногти.   
  
\- Угу… Привет, милый! – поздоровалась она, ни на секунду, не отрывая взгляд от своего занятия и высунув язык при этом – Ты же расскажешь мне, что это, правда?   
  
Билл пропустил такую бессмысленную вещь, как приветствие и сразу перешел к важной части разговора, плавая кругами по пространству гостиной.   
  
\- Точнее было бы сказать, что я не узнал, а в тысячный раз убедился в том, что существует два типа людей – он остановился на мгновение, нервным движением подергивая свой галстук-бабочку -  _идиоты_  и....  _Полные идиоты_!  
  
\- И чем же они отличаются? - спросила она, довольная тем как ядовито-малиновый лак блестит на ее ногтях. Внимание женщины было полностью поглощено этим воистину восхитительным зрелищем и еще одним не менее важным вопросом:  _куда она могла положить свою пилочку…_  
  
Билл немедля пустился в подробнейшие объяснения, совершенно упуская из вида тот факт, насколько невнимательно слушала его собеседница. Главное, он был убежден в том, что его «земной вопрос» непременно является самой большой проблемой в Мультивселенной на данный момент.  
  
\- В том, что  _просто идиоты_  слепо следуют инструкциям, совершенно не утруждая работой те жалкие пучки нейронов, из которых состоят их мозги! Они до безобразия скучны, предсказуемы и удобны в использовании.  _Полные_  же идиоты, подобно своим собратьям, занимающим чуть высшую ступень в иерархии идиотизма, точно так же не имеют тенденции пользоваться своими извилинами. Но эти ребята занимают особое место в моей терминологии неспроста. Они чертовски самоуверенны и искренне верят в то, что действовать в разрез с моими интересами неебически круто!  
  
\- Подожди, подожди, милашка, дай я угадаю! – взвизгнула бандитка, удобно усевшись, по-турецки поджав под себя ноги (вместе с тюрбаном из полотенца – это смотрелось весьма экзотично), и задумчиво приложила палец к губам, забыв на мгновение про свой маникюр - Я более чем уверена, что это был второй тип, я угадала?  
  
Билл покраснел. В том смысле, что вся его и без того раздраженная форма приобрела насыщенный красный цвет, который ясно говорил о том, что он был не в настроении сейчас. В глазу вместо привычной черной полосы - зрачка ярко вспыхнула зеленая галочка. Он издал звук, напоминающий вой сирены.  
  
\- Бли-и-ип! Кто - то выиграл гребаный миллион в этой игре: "дай мне правильный ответ на невероятно очевидный вопрос!"  
  
\- …Что случилось, Билли Боб?  
  
Озадаченно и немного запоздало спросила Пироника. На этот раз задорный тон покинул ее голос, уступая место искреннему участию.  
  
\- Случилось то, Ронни, что этот бесполезный мешок костей, мяса и внутренних органов подумал... Оцени размах! Он  _подумал_ , что построить портал для передвижения между мирами из виноградных лоз и оливковых веток - это просто невероятная идея! Иногда у меня складывается впечатление, что время стало двигаться в обратном направлении и люди век от века тупеют! Хотя нет, они всегда были такими... Взять египтян...  
  
\- Они построили тебе пирамиду... Несколько пирамид.  
  
Осторожно заметила женщина, неуверенно подняв вверх указательный палец.   
  
\- Пирамиды - это часть культа поклонения! Это приятный бонус, а не реально работающий межпространственный портал, который нужен мне! Я не тот, кто разменивает цель на бонусы, даже если они имеют вид трехмерного меня! – треугольник все еще кипел, но уже не выписывал хаотичные круги по комнате по крайней мере. Лишь пальцы устало потирали веко. Он действительно устал, хотя это состояние наравне с другими телесными привязками не свойственно существам нематериальным. Его злость, что послушно сидела на коротком поводке слишком долго, готова была вот-вот высвободиться наружу и беда тому, кого накроет этой штормовой волной! Билл не ручался за себя, что от подобной участи удастся защитить его лучшего друга. Будь сейчас на ее месте Криптос или Замочник, он бы тут же разложил их на молекулы не задумываясь. Но Пироника была самым ценным экземпляром в его коллекции аутсайдеров Мультивселенной, безудержным огоньком истинного безумия. Она была королевой среди пешек, а Билл не мог позволить себе разбрасываться столь ценными фигурами.  
  
Они были знакомы с тех самых пор, когда вместе отсиживали свой срок в Межгалактической тюрьме безвременья и именно в то время, когда Билл и мечтать не мог о магии и могуществе, к которым сейчас имеет почти неограниченный доступ, были брошены в благодатную почву семена их дружбы. Пироника видела его в слабости и ни разу не воспользовалась этим, хотя на тот момент обладала значительным физическим преимуществом. В конце концов она тысячу раз могла съесть серого треугольника на ужин вместо столовской жижи, но так и не сделала этого. Будучи такой же непоседливой и неугомонной бунтаркой, как и Билл, она все же была не лишена своеобразного чувства меры и такта по отношению к действительно важным вещам. Именно за это ее умение быть рядом в нужный момент, умение просто выслушать и уйти, ничего не требуя взамен, Всесильный повелитель Хаоса прощал ей пару-тройку съеденных приверженцев в космо- месяц. А еще рядом с ней он всегда ощущал… Что-то вроде душевного тепла? Было что-то ностальгическое во всем этом. Он ласково звал ее Ронни в такие краткие моменты душевного отдохновения. Она же ежедневно придумывала ему сотни новых по-своему милых прозвищ. Треугольник не подавал вида, как сильно его умиляет ее участие…  _Такое как сейчас._  
  
Пироника склонила голову на бок и ее выражение было наполнено почти материнским состраданием. Без намека на жалость. Просто искреннее желание поддержать своего маленького треугольного друга, которого раздражал очередной жалкий землянин.   
  
\- Да, ты этого не делаешь, супер - босс! – спокойно сказала она с немного печальной и такой мягкой улыбкой.  
  
-  _Не делаю что?_  
  
Билл выглядел подозрительным. И раздраженным... И острее чем обычно, если это возможно, учитывая тот факт, что каждый из его углов неизменно составлял 60 градусов. Но она то знала, как разгладить эти шероховатости на стороне треугольника. За более чем миллиард лет существование бок о бок с ним Пироника, с истинно женской наблюдательностью, научилась находить те точки этого чрезмерно раздутого эго, на которые следует нажать, чтобы успокоить его. С совершенно невинным видом она пожала плечами.  
  
\- Не размениваешься на мелочи! Как это говорится у смертных... Ты отделяешь зерна от плевел - вот.  
  
И в завершение своих слов она подвинулась чуть в сторону и похлопала по освободившемуся месту рядом с собой. Все еще недовольный, треугольник все же послушно опустился на мягкий диван.  
  
\- Именно так! – жаловался он, выразительно размахивая руками для акцента. - Я отделяю зерна от этих чертовых плевел, перетираю их в муку, делаю хлеб и фактически кормлю этих жалких людишек с ложечки! А они помимо всего прочего заставляют меня еще и жевать это за них, совершенно игнорируя тот факт, что это у них, а не у меня есть вполне функциональная челюсть! В какую бездонную яму свалилось бы человечество, если бы не я?   
  
\- Это так. Но дай им время, они только начинают вставать на ноги в своем развитии на этом этапе. И, если вдаваться в сравнения, они делают это значительно быстрее других животных. И эй, разве из всей этой серой массы, не находилось несколько по-настоящему достойных экземпляров! Когда ты направлял их, они развивались значительно быстрее! Ты растишь и формируешь их мировоззрение... Это немного похоже на воспитание детей!  
  
\- Я бы не назвал это подобным образом! – оскорбился Билл.  
  
\- Это то, как я назову это в любом случае! – настояла женщина, растягивая свои толстые губы в довольной острозубой улыбке - Посуди сам: ты единственное существо из космоса, которое курирует Млечный путь. И ты тот, кто взращивает их умы... Как это делают все заботливые родители! Как и подобает заботливому родителю, ты делаешь все возможное и лучшее для их успешного развития, но им нужно время для роста, только и всего. И из всей этой серой массы младенцев найдется рано или поздно тот, кто сможет оправдать все твои ожидания.  
  
Билл не мог не отметить, что Пироника была абсолютно права. Разумеется, он не сказал ей об этом.  
  
Но его не отпускало сомнение по поводу того, что вообще возможно рождение подобного человека.   
 _Человека способного изменить мир для него._  
  
  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
  


  
**«В день, когда Пифагор открыл свой чертеж знаменитый,  
Славную он за него жертву быками воздвиг»**   
  
 _\- неизвестный автор._

  
  
  
Так свеж был влажный тяжелый воздух близ реки, что неспешно несет свои воды навстречу с бурным Эгейским морем. Лучи теплого летнего солнца играли на ребристой водяной глади, просачивались сквозь плотную листву олив, словно капли козьего молока сквозь бурдючный мешок, они ласково касались кожи, как руки любимой женщины.   
  
Из-под густых седых бровей устремлен был взгляд человека в девственные красоты природы. Глаза его, окруженные сетью морщин, обесцвеченные за долгие годы странствий под палящими лучами великого светила, повидали многое на веку своем: и величавые барханы Египта, и каменистые неприступные утесы Крита, и милые сердцу виноградники родного Самоса, но все так же по-юношески горели они, подмечая красоту даже в самом обыденном.  
  
Он зачерпнул широкими мозолистыми ладонями воду, чувствуя, как ее холодные хрустальные капли прокладывают змеистые дорожки вниз по его рукам.   
  
 _Не было бы этой реки здесь, не спасался бы я от полуденной жары в ее благословенных водах, если бы не каждая отдельная капля. Порознь играют они в лучах Солнца в виде утренней росы, а общно слагают реки, моря, океаны._  
  
Немолодой мужчина умыл лицо, восхваляя живительную прохладу влаги, и вздохнул глубоко и благодарно. Сей идиллический пейзаж нарушал лишь плеск воды, что слышался позади него. Плеск и очаровательный женский смех.  
  
\- Жена моя, милая Феано, я закончил омовение и хочу выйти на берег. Принеси мне мои одежды, чтобы я мог облачиться в них.  
  
\- Ты и без них хорош, муж мой, совсем как Аполлон – заливисто рассмеялась женщина, на мгновение прервав свою стирку и устало, вытирая пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
Он улыбнулся, поглаживая мокрую курчавую бороду. Вселенная дала ему такую красивую жену – с тонкой талией и походкой дикой лани, черными как смоль волосами и этими ее непокорными завитками на затылке, которые так приятно перебирать в минуту тишины после упоительной бури страсти. Он любил каждую крупицу, каждую линию ее тела и даже в изъянах умудрялся находить милые сердцу черты. Преисполненный этой великой любовью, он хотел подойти к ней вот так в чем был и расцеловать, но она остановила его пылкий почти ребяческий порыв.  
  
\- Я не закончила с твоим бельем. Пойди, приляг под сенью олив, а я тем временем достираю и высушу твою одежду.  
  
Не без малой доли сожаления, пришлось все-таки уступить воле этой молодой нимфы в образе женщины сошедшей на земную твердь. Мужчина вышел из благословенного лона реки и направился к холму, у подножия которого росло несколько олив, о которых упомянула его внимательная жена. Под ними он устроил себе место для полуденного отдыха и уснул, под колыбельное щебетание птиц в ветвях и еле слышный плеск реки.  
  
Но через некоторое время сквозь сомкнутые веки он почувствовал, как в его глаза настойчиво просачивается желтый свет.   
  
 _Неужели он проспал до самого заката?_  
  
Первое что пришло ему в голову. Но насколько велико было удивление нашего философа, когда, с трудом открыв их, прямо перед собой вместо заходящего светила и привычного пейзажа он увидел удивительное парящее существо треугольной формы. Единственным глазом оно взирало на него сверху вниз, покачивая черным посохом, в своих маленьких длинных руках.  
  
\- С пробуждением! – поздоровалось существо, приподнимая свою шляпу в знак приветствия. – Хотя фактически ты еще спишь, Пифагор так как находишься в своем же разуме сейчас, можешь расслабиться.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – изумился мыслитель.  
  
\- О, я знаю очень много вещей! – хвастался гость - Например, что ты  _терпеть не можешь бобы и будь твоя воля дал бы своим детям числовые значения вместо имен*_ … Одним словом, ты очень умный и своенравный парень! Только вот до безобразия раздетый! Фи!  
  
Философ понял, что действительно стоит перед неземным существом, что наверняка являлось посланником богов, в самом непристойном виде. Он стыдливо прикрылся руками, за неимением чего-то лучшего.  
  
\- Кто ты и с какой целью прибыл в наш мир, о, воплощение истинной геометрии?  
  
\- Ты только что сам ответил на свой первый вопрос… Я и есть геометрия! Заведую ее законами. Звать меня Биллом! Я пришел, чтобы даровать безграничные знания одному гению этого столетия… А вместе с тем и приличную одежду.   
  
Существо, назвавшее себя «Биллом» щелкнуло пальцами и в воздухе материализовались штаны довольного простого покроя и рубашка под стать.  
  
Мужчину очень удивили одежды, что даровал ему внеземной гость. Он удивленно замигал на них, словно на непростую математическую задачу. В одно мгновение сконфуженное и удивленное выражение покинуло его лицо, сменившись на такое задумчивое, словно вот-вот из его ушей должен был повалить пар.  
  
\- Ты сказал, что даруешь мне знания, о посланник Вселенской мудрости? – на всякий случай уточнил мужчина, натянув рубашку через голову, но все еще не спеша использовать штаны по прямому назначению.   
  
\- Да, это именно то, что я сказал. Но если ты можешь удивить меня чем-то, я с радостью послушаю тебя, смертный!  
  
Билл усмехнулся, оперевшись на трость и с любопытством наблюдая за человеком, что неожиданно положил на землю и стал раскладывать подаренный предмет одежды так и этак. Затем он все-таки поспешно запрыгнул в штаны и стал суетливо осматриваться вокруг. Он явно что-то искал.   
  
\- Думаю, что я смогу удивить тебя, если ты одолжишь мне свой  _посох_ … Ненадолго!  
  
Билл был заинтригован подобной дерзостью и уступил «посох» без особых возражений.  
  
Это было похоже на то, что вот-вот прозвучит упоительное: «Эврика!», взорвется оно громким фейерверком, сорвется с губ жалкого человека и приблизит на один крохотный шаг Внеземное существо к его грандиозной цели. Правда для возгласа этого было не совсем то место, и не совсем та эпоха, но это не важно. В какие словесные формы, на каком языке не была бы высказана мысль Билл одинаково ждал ее, как ребенок подарка на Рождество.   
  
Тем временем великий мыслитель исписал различными формулами и вычислениями значительную часть песчаного пляжа. На мгновение он забыл о существовании гостя из Космоса и о том, что все еще находится во сне. Смутное ощущение грядущего открытия, иначе называемое вдохновением, щекотало его острый ум. Вот перед ним чертеж, напоминавший сейчас выкройку тех самых штанов, что были подарены ему самой Геометрией и состоял он из трех квадратов, разбитых на треугольники, каждая сторона была подписана своей буквой. Рядом с ним еще один, вдохновленный тем же предметом одежды, но уже в «сложенном» виде. А под всем этим великолепием чисел и чертежей небольшая формула – очередное доказательство того, насколько простые формы может принимать что-то поистине гениальное.  
  
\- Треугольник! Я нашел длинную сторону прямоугольного треугольника! Я совершил  _открытие достойное называться великим!**_  – вскричал Пифагор, поднимая восторженный взгляд на снизошедшего с небес гостя. - О, моя благословенная Муза! Не способен жалкий язык человеческий произнести таких слов, чтобы передать тебе благодарность мою! В твою честь я намерен устроить грандиозный пир, на котором прикажу заколоть сотню лучших быков! И да разверзнется земля под моими стопами и небо упадет мне на голову, если я посмею солгать! До самой смерти не будет конца моей благодарности тебе, моя Муза…   
  
Иногда смертные могут преподносить приятные сюрпризы. Великое открытие, совершенное в первый же день знакомства, являлось тому явным примером. Возможно, люди могут быть не такими уж и глупыми мясными мешками, за которые они так старательно себя выдают.  
  
  
-…  _Муза_? А почему бы и нет!  
  
  
  
 _*Бобы являлись одними из тех видов продуктов, которые Пифагор не рекомендовал для употребления. А вот в числах философ видел саму суть Вселенной и считал, что при их помощи можно объяснить абсолютно любые природные явления.  
  
**Речь идет о теореме Пифагора, и я прошу извинить меня за «Пифагоровы штаны», но я не могла устоять от этой идеи и не присоединиться к другим, уже существующим, шуткам на эту тему.  
_  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**«— Как ты зовешься?  
— Мелочный вопрос   
В устах того, кто безразличен к слову,   
Но к делу лишь относится всерьёз   
И смотрит в корень, в суть вещей, в основу.»**   
  
_\- И. В. Гете «Фауст»_

  
  
  
  
\- Прошу прощения… Кто вы?  
  
\- Я твоя муза, Стэнфорд Пайнс!  
  
Торжественно повторил Билл, положив руки на боковые стороны. Ученый, все еще не собравшийся с мыслями от внезапного появления «музы», продолжал удивленно взирать на него, словно человек, увидевший призрака.  
  
\- Да, конечно… Но по правде сказать, я думал… Не хочу показаться грубым, но вы немного не соответствуете каноничному образу.  
  
\- Эй, ты действительно ожидал увидеть здесь полуобнаженную красотку с лирой, серьезно? – обиделся Билл, немного нахмурив веко - Подумай сам, умник, куда были бы направлены мысли ученых, если бы их посещали подобные особы? Куда угодно, кроме науки, я скажу тебе!  
  
\- Справедливо. – Согласился мужчина.   
  
Не мог не согласиться… потому что это было бы весьма неучтиво с его стороны.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
\- Ты спрашиваешь меня в чем причина всех людских несчастий? Из нас двоих ты один являешься евреем, Стэнфорд, ты мне скажи! – Билл раскатисто рассмеялся своей собственной не совсем уместной шутке. Ему нравилось, как ученый нервным движением поправляет очки – это значило, что сейчас его мозги напряженно ищут ответ на колкость, которая явно задела его, хоть он и старался не подавать вида.  _Забавно…_    
  
Шестопал был податливым воском в его руках. Он таял от лести и похвал. Настолько непонятым и недооцененным был этот человек в свое время, что от жалкой горсти ласковых слов, его глаза всякий раз загорались гордо и благодарно, в очередной раз подтверждая павловскую теорию о взаимосвязи стимула и реакции. Билл был не против кормить его этим в неограниченных количествах разумеется, но, несмотря на величину цели к которой стремился и возможный риск быть отвергнутым он не мог удержаться от соблазна так и этак поддевать ученого время от времени.  _Корчить из себя праведника на протяжении тысячелетий было невероятно скучным занятием!_  К тому же не было толку от лужи из парафина, ему нужна была свеча, которая должна сгореть для пользы делу. И подобные колкости и остроты выступали в роли резца, который придает форму мыслям и идеям этого неправдоподобно умного мозга. Обида же лучше всего заставляет крутиться все эти многочисленные шестеренки.  
  
И сейчас, стоило Форду лишь открыть рот, чтобы защититься, Билл запел, дирижируя себе фигуркой черного ферзя, которым собирался сделать очередной ход в их шахматной партии:   
  


_«When Israel was in Egypt land...  
Let my people go!  
Oppressed so hard they could not stand...  
Let my people go!  
So the Muse said: «Go down, sixer…»*_

  
  
Слова последней строчки и веселая джазовая мелодия, заигравшая фоном сама собой, утонули в очередном взрыве смеха, от которого Билл даже схватился за свои боковые стороны.  
  
Стэнфорд нахмурился. Он оценил бы шутку, если бы она не была направлена против него. Терпеливо дождавшись, пока его Муза придет в себя, ученый наконец-то смог сказать, что он думает по этому поводу, сощурив глаза лукаво и немного обидчиво.  
  
\- Ты так считаешь? Прискорбно, учитывая тот факт, каков был в свое время вклад того же Эйнштейна. Если и мои заслуги в дальнейшем будут приписаны к разделу «людских несчастий», то не знаю, как я должен это воспринимать. А ведь я даже не чистокровный еврей!  
  
В этом был весь он – такой же гордый, обидчивый, да еще и полный зануда, как и положено всем ученым. Но пускаться в словесные перепалки с ним было по-настоящему весело! Так же, как и ходить по краю бездонной ямы. Риск проигрыша всегда придает особый шарм даже самым пустяковым сделкам. Билл был азартен и именно поэтому сейчас сдавал позиции фигура за фигурой, чтобы усложнить задачу самому себе.   
  
\- Нет, я так не считаю, умник, успокойся! Но заметь, что находится на одной стороне баррикады с Эйнштейном тебе льстит! Согласен, что это была немного грубая шутка, даже с легким намеком на расизм, но все – таки ты не можешь отрицать, что она не лишена остроумия!  
  
\- А я думал, что космическое сообщество далеко от таких вещей, как расизм.  
  
Задумчиво протянул Форд, забирая его ферзя своей ладьей.  
  
\- Попробуй придумать что-то получше, Стэнфорд! Единственными идеями, до которых додумалось только лишь человечество являются синтезированная музыка и пособия по безработице… Во всех остальных случаях Вселенная вправе требовать от вас авторских отчислений! Все эти бесконечные метания между несоответствиями в моральных установках волнуют космических существ не меньше вашего.  
  
\- Мне интересно… Неужели во всем Космосе так и не была создана система без предрассудков, войн и несправедливости? Звучит весьма утопически, знаю, но неужели где – то на просторах Мультивселенной так и не найден способ как побороть мировое зло?  
  
Билл задумался на мгновение.  
  
\- Знаешь,  _добро_ …  _зло_  – это понятия растяжимые, шестопал! То, что идет на пользу одним, неизбежно вредит другим – таков закон мироздания! Ты умный парень и знаешь, что энергия по своей сути не исчезает и не возникает ниоткуда. Добро и зло – это виды разнополярной энергии своего рода. Вся шутка в их балансе, а не преобладании, вот! Чем больше сил существа тратят на созидание в одной части Вселенной, тем большему хаосу подвергается другая ее часть. Так что не обольщайся, если ты считаешь себя счастливым на данный момент, то скорее всего какой – нибудь бедолага в параллельной реальности проиграл последние деньги в казино! Жизнь – это нескончаемая борьба… Самая грандиозная игра в шахматы, Фордси! По сравнению с ней наша лишь детская забава.   
  
Билл откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыв глаз.  
  
\- И кто прав в итоге? – спросил Форд, размышляя над своим ходом и потирая подбородок – Чья сторона?  
  
\- Сторона победителя – ответила его муза с таинственной улыбкой (Форд со временем приноровился читать ту скудную палитру эмоций, которая отображалась лишь при помощи одного единственного глаза).  
  
\- Но ты сказал, что все дело в поддержании баланса!  
  
\- Пока оно так. – согласился треугольник и пожал плечами – Но кто знает, как долго это правило будет работать. В любом случае всегда найдутся те, кто любит нарушать их, верно? – он сделал ход. – И кажется, пока мы говорили о высоких материях, наша маленькая партия была только что выиграна мной.  
  
Лицо Пайнса вытянулось от удивления и очки сползли чуть ниже к кончику носа. Он так увлекся разговором, что совсем потерял из виду черного коня, что так незаметно протоптал себе путь к победе Билла, а ведь у Форда было численное преимущество в фигурах.   
  
\- Большие дела начинаются с малых, Фордси! – Билл рассмеялся – Не расстраивайся, возможно, с твоим проигрышем кто – то во Вселенной только что сорвал невиданный куш! Это же так по-христиански радоваться чужому счастью, так ведь?  
  
\- Особенно если этот кто-то является тобой? – Форд парировал, в свою очередь откидываясь на спинку своего метафизического кресла и пораженчески подняв шестипалые руки.  
  
\- В точку! – Билл подмигнул ученому, точнее моргнул с намеком на подмигивание.   
  
\- Не имею права расстраиваться. Играть с тобой большая честь для меня!  
  
\- Льстец – откуда ни возьмись появилась маленькая и верткая черная рука, которая дружески похлопала ученого по плечу - Но моя задача заключается как раз в том, чтобы встреча с тобой была честью для всех остальных. – все та же рука ткнула указательным пальцем в его грудь - И судя по всему, мы двигаемся в нужном направлении. Я более чем уверен, что ты не разочаруешь меня, Фордси! Ты же не поколеблешь эту уверенность?  
  
\- Сделаю все возможное.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _*Слова американского спиричуэлса «Go down, Moses», в котором описываются события из ветхого завета. Последняя строчка в оригинале «So the **Lord**  said: «Go down,  **Moses** …», переводится как «И сказал Бог, сойди Моисей…» (перевод с англ.)_


End file.
